


Heart of Ice

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: The kingdom of Otonokizaka, in the metaworld is ruled by and iron fist of a tyrant witch. Five young girls band together to destroy the evil oppressing them and to kill the monarch.But are things always that easy?





	1. Prologue

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, yet nearer than you might think, there were two power hungry monarchs. They had been corrupted by their already immense powerful magic.  
They wanted more, to be the strongest in existence.  
So they did the most terrible thing in the history of the metaworld.  
They went on a crusade, killing any witch or wizard they found and absorbing their magic.  
At long last, a powerful, the most powerful witch of that world emerged to fight them, leading an army of rebels, who had grown tired from their constant oppression.  
And as the two army's fought, so did the witches and wizard.  
The battle drew on for days, some say even months.  
And at long last, the good witch fell, falling before the King and Queen, as they absorbed her power and killed her.  
But in the most desperate attempt, to finally set an end to their terror, she shot poison through her power, that shall kill them slowly and agonizingly.  
Thus, years later, the king and queen did die, leaving alone their only child to ascend to the thrown. There had been rumors of a second child, but she was never seen  
The young girl ruled wisely for many years, only aided by her most trusted advisor and friend.  
But the poison had cursed her as well, and the older she got, the more it froze her heart, corrupting her very soul.  
Yet again rebellions rose. Though she was kinder than her parents, she cursed all rebels, turning them into flowers and letting them grow in what soon was to be called the garden of the cursed.  
A beacon of hope arose, as a new rebel was born. It was said he had blood red eyes and nerves of steel, amassing a large army to yet again wage war against the monarch and her evil advisor, who was said to have a snakes tail and venom in her veins"  
A brown haired woman put down the book and tucked a young girl into bed, her light blonde hair falling to her side.  
"What happened then mother?"  
"Well, nobody knows"  
"Why not?"  
"It hasn't happened yet"  
The blonde giggled  
"You're saying that as if it's a real story mother"  
Her mother smiled sadly  
"Every story is real if you believe it dear"  
"I guess.."  
Pecking the young blonde on the cheek, the woman got up and slowly closed the door  
"Sleep tight Alisa"

\---

And where warm, gentle and forgiving light blue eyes closed, cold, cruel and icy eyes opened.


	2. Weird occurrences

Honoka bounded to school, full of energy. Today was her first day of school as a second year. She couldn't believe she had underclassmen now!  
Her neighbors Maki Nishikino and Hanayo Koizumi had been accepted and they'd be walking to school every day. Well except today, they have orientation, leaving Honoka on her own devices. Not that they needed to worry, she was an adult and could focus on school work and uhh whatever adults di-  
"Oh a raccoon!"  
She smiled childishly and ran up to it, unsurprisingly making it run off  
"Awh man.."  
She spotted a small bird perched on a branch nearby  
"Heya little bird-hey!"  
White, gooey bird poo landed straight on her face  
"Damnit! I have school!"  
Attempting to wipe it away, she realized somebody was giggling behind her  
"Hey it's not funny!"  
She turned around, puffing her cheeks in a pout  
"Sorry sorry, It was just really adorable to watch you"  
The newcomer replied casually and took out a napkin  
"Need some help?"  
Begrudgingly Honoka nodded and let the stranger help her  
"There a bit better. You might want to shower though"  
"I will! What's your name anyway?"  
"Tsubasa. Yours?"  
"Honoka! Nice to meet you!"  
Honoka waived and ran off eagerly in need of a shower  
"Since when do raccoons live here anyway?"  
The green eyed woman sighed 

\---

"Waaahhh!!"  
Honoka tumbled into the classroom, her still wet hair clinging to her  
"Honoka! Where have you been?! It's already lunch!"  
An angry bluenette loomed over her, glaring daggers  
"E-Ehh I had to take a shower..so i thought I'll take a bath..a-and then I fell asleep ehehe"  
That might not have been the right answer she thought, as her friend almost blowed up, had it not been for  
"Cmon Umi chan, give her a break, it's the first day"  
Kotori looked at her friend and could see Umis resolve crumble quickly  
"Fine.."  
"Yeeehhh! Thanks Kotori Chan! You're the best!"

\---

"I can't believe it. You're not only late, now you're eating our food.."  
Umi grumbled, placing half of her lunch onto Honokas plate  
"I'll give you free Manju!"  
"Here have all for double manju!"  
Umi blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth, saying she was embarrassed would be the underestimate of the year  
"Oh?"  
Kotori cooed  
"Somebody sure like Honokas manju a lot"  
"Sh-Shut u-ak!"  
She spluttered as her water bottle poured over her face, causing her friends to laugh  
"H-hey! How did that happen?! I hardly opened it, much less tipped it!"  
Only increasing her friends laughter, she decided to stay quiet and refill her bottle at the sink. But as she opened the tap, a slew of water poured out, drenching her again  
"What the hell?!"  
She was getting very annoyed, but curious as well. She'd hardly opened the tap, in fact she wasn't even sure that much water could flow out of the tap.  
Those facts didn't seem to bother Kotori nor Honoka, as they both doubled over laughing  
"If you'd excuse me, I'm going to change into my gym stuff"

\---

Honoka was dozing nicely in class, it was math so why not? It's not important and she wouldn't get it anyway.  
But her little slumber was quickly cut short as a pen hit her straight in the face  
"Whak!"  
She flailed in the air a bit before her chair tipped backwards, making her land on the floor, more pens being thrown at her.  
'Wait a minute..those are Kotoris!'  
"Kotori chan! That's mean!"  
She whined, as the teacher approached them  
"Wh-What? I didn't do anything!"  
"But these are your pens"  
"Y-Yes but I swear I-"  
She was cut short by the teacher  
"Miss Minami, I know you are the principals daughter and all, but this is unacceptable! Principals office! Now!"  
Kotori stared aghast  
"B-But I-"  
"Now!"

\---

After math they had cooking with the first years, which Honoka throughly enjoyed. This was something she could do, being a bakers daughter and all  
"Alright! I do the desert, Kotori does the meat, Umi does the dri-"  
Umi glared at her  
"U-Umi does the meat with K-Kotori"  
And approving nod  
"Then Maki does the drinks and Hanayo the veggies."  
"That works"

\---

Having put the manju into the oven, double for Umi, Honoka decided to check up on the rest. Wiping some sweat away, she realized it was a lot hotter than it should be and there was steam in the air. Fallowing it, she saw Maki, who seemingly was washing her hands in pipping hot water  
'Well that's kinda strange..but then again Maki's a bit weird anyway..'  
"Ouch!"  
She got hit by a flying lettuce piece, before she could keep pondering. Looking over, she found Hanayo, desperately trying to keep the giant pile under control that..seemed to be growing?  
"S-Sorry Honoka! This just isn't staying put! I-I-I don't know why! I-Its been growing bigger!"  
"Ehehe, maybe you just took more than you thought?"  
Honoka replied, unhelpfully before walking off  
'My friends sure are an odd gro-oh steak!'

\---

Humming contently, Honoka said goodbye to her friends in front of her house and slammed the door open  
"I'm back!"  
"Honoka nee chan!"  
A small blonde ran at her, her eyes wide in panic  
"Yukiho! She..! COME!!"  
Running off again, Honoka fallowed, curious and unnerved by Alisas panic  
Entering Yukihos room, she knew exactly why Alisa was so freaked  
A small cry escaped her lips at the sight  
Her little sister, Yukiho, was floating in midair, eyes glowing green, a weird look on her face  
"Y-Yukiho..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter. Do tell me whatcha think so far


	3. The guardians awaken

Honoka leaned back in her seat, a small glasslike orb laying on her desk, in which small little band of lights, red, green, orange, ash and blue were flying around in. She thought she had spotted pink as well but it had flit away before she could determine it  
Bumping the orb, it let out a disturbed hum, which got both Kotoris and Umis attention, although all others didn't seem to notice  
How had this happened anyway? It started off normal yesterday and then just...went so weird

\---

"Y-Yukiho?"  
Her younger sister remained in mid air and smirked at her  
"Finally, I've been waiting for you"  
Her voice was strange, as if strained  
"I don't have much time, so listen closely."  
Hardly able to process what was happening, Honoka nodded numbly  
"My earth, the Metaworld is in need of your help, yours and those of your four friends"  
Yukiho, or what was controlling her, then turned to Alisa  
"You are in great danger as well, although I can not indulge why..  
So that you may help us, I present to you the key to your locks of power, it shall appear once my transmission has ended with this world."  
Her eyes began to fade  
"I must go now...stay safe..especially you, Alisa"  
The last note was almost a tender one, before Yukiho hit the ground in a dull thud, blood trickling from her head  
from within her chest rose a small, glowing orb, floating into Honokas reach, as if, to encourage her to take it  
clutching it in her hands tightly, Honoka stared at the small orb in wonder. It was magnificent, emitting small waves of what she took as happiness. Warmth cursed through her entire body at the touch and she completely immersed herself in the sensation. That is until Alisa shook her violently, ripping her out of her illusion of bliss  
"She needs an ambulance! Now!"

\---

Yukiho was still in the hospital from the incidence and had needed stitches  
Sighing, Honoka took a small paper and wrote a note on it, crumpling it and throwing at Kotori, who let out a terrified squeak, luckily going unnoticed by their teacher  
Looking over at Umi, the ash haired girl grinned mischievously and threw it at her as well.  
The paper was snatched from the air without Umi even looking up, the note safely in her hand  
Years of martial arts and dance lessons had given her lightning reflexes  
She shot an annoyed look over at Honoka, who simply looked at her with innocent eyes, knowing she was safe from Umis wrath...for now that is

\---

"WHAT! WERE! YOU! THINKING?!"  
Umi loomed over her, like a deadly bomb, just seconds away from exploding  
Luckily, the defusing team, meaning Kotori was on their way  
"Umiiii chaaaann!! Honoka just wanted to help us get together. Be thankful she's taking initiative!"  
"B-But she-"  
"She is assembling us all at her place. Initiative!"  
"Fine..."

\---

"Hanayo...that's like..a lot of veggies.."  
Maki and Hanayo sat at their tables, Hanayos pile of food, including her rice, was overflowing out of her box  
"I-I know..! I swear I packed a smaller one..! Help me!!"  
Her voice was barely a squeak  
"How is this even possible?!"  
Maki reached for them to pull them away as  
"KYAAAA!!! MY HAND!!"  
Her hand ignited completely, fire engulfing it. But after the initial shock, all she felt was a little tingling sensation  
"How?! How is this possible?! I want logic!"  
She ran to the sink, desperately attempting to put it out, but this fire apparently, was water resistant  
"Hanayo!"  
"What should I do?!"  
"I-bleg!"  
A jet of water had risen from the tap, dowsing her completely and putting her fire out. Usually, she would have been annoyed but considering the circumstances, the redhead was quite relieved  
"Whaaaa!! So cool Umi chan!"  
Whipping her head around, and consequently making everybody wet, Maki stared at the newcomers. Umi stood flustered, hand outstretched at the tap  
"I-I wanted to just put the fire out b-but it went overboard.."  
"How..How do you control water?"  
"Same way you control fire, I think?"  
"I don't control it, it just ignites.."  
"W-Well looks like were all assembled, let's head to my place, Alisa is already there"  
Honoka piped up  
"I do hope it's to talk about this and not goof off..." 

\---

The five of them, plus Alisa, were now sitting in Honokas room, a pile of manju on the table, Umi practically drooling over them.  
"Now...I already texted you what happened to Yukiho"  
Honoka held up the small glowing orb  
"Most people can't seem to see this. Can you all?"  
They all nodded, including Alisa, which was peculiar, but Honoka didn't dwell on it  
"So..we have seen me ignite and Umi becoming water...Im guessing Hanayos power is multiplying veggies and Kotoris is?"  
Kotori laughed nervously  
"I-It's not that spectacular but"  
She giggled as a small paper origami bird flew about her  
"So..you make stuff fly?"  
"Mhm"  
Maki groaned in exasperation. This was all just so..so surreal. And as Honoka described them as "elements"  
She couldn't stand it. There were full 118 Elements and none! NONE! Were water, fire, earth or water. Those were made up of element. TRUE elements  
"U-Uh Maki...? Your head is on fire"  
"GAAAHHH!!! I can't stand it! No! Logic!"  
The redhead exploded, causing her to be dowsed by Umi  
"Relax, we can't fix anything when you're freaking out...Honoka are you alright?"  
Honoka sat with her hands wrapped around her  
"All of you have these fun features...all I do is see those bands..just like you"  
She muttered downcast and raised the ball  
"Am I that useless?"  
Tears pricked her eyes, which were quickly halted by the sight that unfolded before them  
The small light bands broke out of the ball, leaving replicas behind, and flew up to each person, sans alisa who was simply watching in wonder  
The ash haired flew towards Kotori, who giggled as it entered her, floating up into the air a bit, gusts of wind sending her hair whirling in the air  
A blue one made its way over to Umi, snaking itself around her and delving into her outstretched hand, causing her to be surrounded by a wall of gushing water  
A small green one lazily drifted over to Hanayo, who had been cowering in the corner, but jumped at in delight, letting it enter her head as trees appeared out of the floorboards, weaving around her  
Maki carefully prodded a red band, causing it to dive into her eye, barely making her flinch and igniting a firestorm around her  
Finally, a pink and an orange light band flew towards the sulking Honoka, poking her and sending waves of happiness and power through her body. Laughing at the feeling, the ginger held out her hand, cupping the two bands and pushing them inside, towards her heart.  
In the instance, as the band disappeared in her, a bright light engulfed her, blinding her, yet she didn't care. Honoka felt her clothes unfurl into nothingness, being replaced by different, magical feeling material. She felt her hair grow a bit longer, a sword appearing in her hand  
Slowly, the light faded away and she stared at her friends in awe  
Umis uniform had been replaced by a long flowing rope, a bow and quiver strapped to her back, wisps of water slithering around her  
Maki stood in a bright flaming outfit, gloves, a short skirt and battle armor like top. In her hands she held a lightning bolt, composed of fire  
Hanayo wore a cute outfit, the colors of the leaves and bark, in her hand a staff from which emitted a large mass of energy  
And finally, Honoka let her gaze drift over to Kotori  
The ash haired girl was floating midair, wings sprouting from her back, her hair floating around her, small birds flitting about  
In her hands she held, what seemed to be a small dagger, the hilt ending in an eagles head  
They all gazed back at her in equal aw, her skirts edges on fire, small water droplets emitting from her sleeves, her sword glowing brighter than day

Before any of them could even utter a word, a bright blue light blasted from behind them, blue flames erupting as a cloaked figure stepped out, red eyes gleaming behind a mask  
"I knew it...that energy..the guardians have awakened again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter, dont worry, Im writing on the other too. As always, please tell me whatcha think and if you can guess what this story is based on


	4. A sister?!

The figure before them bowed down deeply, relief flickering in their ruby eyes   
"Wh-Who are you?"  
Umi was the first to speak, stepping forwards  
"I'm the rebel leader. We have been searching for you, ever since we were told that the guardian powers had been released into this world"  
Maki stared, baffled  
"Other..world?"  
"Well, more like dimension. I'm from the kingdom of Otonokizaka, the Meridian world."  
The figure stood up, allowing the rest to fully take them in.   
They weren't very tall, come to think of it. The armor wasn't new, but it was still well in shape. They bore a mask, concealing all but their eyes  
"Oto-Isn't that the name of out school?"  
Hanayos shy voice broke through  
"Yes. I can't explain such trivialities now though. We are at war, and need your help"  
Umis breath hitched  
"Why should we fight a war, not involving us?"  
"You'd let thousands of lives perish.."  
"Point taken...but how do we help? I mean we might be uh...slightly magical, but nothing drastic"  
Maki let a few small flames sprout from her fingers  
"You own fabled magic, don't underestimate i-WHAA!!"  
The rebel leaders eyes fell on Alisa as they doubled back, causing the later to stare in confusion  
"H-Hello? Did I do anything wrong?"  
"Y-Y-You're Majesty H-how..!"  
They scrambled forward, clasping Alisas arm tightly  
"You shouldn't be here..!"  
"I-I live a block away why wouldn't I..?"  
"You're last name is Ayase yes?"  
"Y-Yes? A-Alisa Ayase"  
"Sir rebel leader?"  
"Si-Nevermind. Yes?"  
Honoka stepped next to Alisa  
"Why would she not be here?"  
"she's the heiress..!"  
"What?"  
Alisa stared up at them  
"Heiress? But my parents are just mail deliverers and bank workers"  
"You wish! You need to get away now!"  
"Im not going anywhere! My friends are here! Y-Yukiho she-"  
"Get out"  
their tone had turned high pitched yet rough, making the young Ayase startled  
"Where is your house?!"  
"J-Just a block away"  
The rebel nodded and sprinted out, fallowed by Alisa quickly  
"Do..do we fallow?"  
"In these clothes?"  
Kotori gestured towards her rather unusual clothes, just like theirs  
"Well..."  
Honoka was interrupted by a large bang  
"Go!"

\---

The five arrived panting at the sight. Alisas house..or what used to be her house   
Ruble covered the street, the house was in shatters. Two black roses grew atop of them  
Looking around, Umi spotted the small blonde, running towards them, blasts echoing behind her.   
As some dust cleared, the five could make out two figures, one the rebel leader, cloak billowing in the wind caused by the fight  
The other was another woman, green piercing eyes narrowed in malice as her long, purple hair flowed around her  
"Get away from Alisa!"  
"She belongs to us! You stole her!"  
"You know damn well why!"  
As they kept screaming and blasting at eachother, Maki muttered  
"He kinda sounds like a girl"  
"No kidding.."  
"Umi nee chan! Help me!"  
She tripped, stumbling over to them. But just before their hands could meet a large boulder fell between them  
"ALISA!!"  
Hanayo screamed, looking around frantically at what to do  
"You're earth idiot!"  
"R-Right..!"  
She held her staff out shakily, causing the entire boulder to crumble to dust  
Their victory was short lived however, as they stared at the sight before them  
The rebel leader was bound down by chains, squirming like a worm  
"Hm, let's see who you are"  
Grinning the woman stretched out a hand to rip the mask off, only to be deterred by a bolt of fire. Turning around, her eyes glistened with mischief   
"Oh, I forgot you're here. Do forgive me, but I do not intend on fighting. Not today that is. I'm here to pick up Alisa"  
"M-Me?"  
The young blonde gulped  
"Yes. I'm a friend of your sister"  
"S-Sister? Im a single child"  
"You aren't, you have a lovely sister. Eli Ayase. How about we go visit?"  
She smiled warmly and took Alisas hand, the later nodding enthusiastically   
"Sure!"  
"Alisa n-!"  
The tied up rebel screamed, but was silenced with a flick of the purple haired ones wrist  
"Come here Alisa. Queen Ayase is waiting eagerly to see you after all these years"  
She grinned at the rest and disappeared into thin air, Alisa in tow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late, bit short. i hope ya still like it


	5. Maki!

"Will you stop walking all over the house? My parents don't know you're here"  
Maki locked the door to her room behind her, staring furiously at the rebel leader  
"And take that stupid mask and cloak off!"  
She reached for it, only to be evaded swiftly  
"No way! I can't risk you seeing my face!"  
"Is it as ugly as your personality? Then I understand"  
"Hey, I'm tasked with saving a country here! An entire world even!"  
"Doesn't stop you from having manners"  
The redhead sighed exasperated   
"How long are you planning on staying here? It's been a week already. I have had enough fire coaching now"  
Her argument was undermined as her hair caught fire  
"Oh not again!"  
"Yep, you've mastered it alright"  
"Shut up"  
Growling, Maki let it subside again  
"But well, I've stayed long enough. Just let me take a bath and I'll be off"  
"Cape on and everything?"  
"No you idiot!"  
"So i'll have a grumpy old man shower in my bath?"  
"Hey I'm not-Why would you-Agh! Let me shower!"  
"You aren't old?"  
"I'm seventeen!"  
"So a handsome young man then? Still disgusting"  
"Oh fuck you"  
The rebel slammed the door behind them, the click of the lock not appearing though, causing a rather...perverted thought to pop into Makis mind  
"They didn't lock and I need to know"  
She slowly inched her hand towards the doorknob

\---

"Heh, You're so clumsy Honoka san"  
Honoka was sitting in a small café, having an ice cream with her new friend  
Tsubasa had just recovered from a laughing fit, that had fallowed a story about how Honoka had exploded her oven  
"I-It could happen to anyone..!"  
She puffed out her cheeks in a fake pout  
"And adorable too"  
The green eyed woman pinched the other bruenettes cheek teasingly  
This was about their seventh date. In seven days. Even if Honoka was scatterbrained, clumsy and quite dense, Tsubasa liked spending time with her  
"Mou, you're mean. Chicken wings"  
"Say that again Honkers"  
"Sure. You're mean baby jesus"  
"I ..what?"  
She stared bewildered  
"Yknow, tender and mild"  
Tsubasa just couldn't take it anymore, bursting into another fit of laughter with Honoka, only interrupted by Honokas phone chiming in her pocket   
Barely containing her laughter, she answered it  
"Hello?"  
"Awh..do I have to?"  
"Fine fine, i'm on my way"  
As Honoka hung up, she stared apologetically at her friend  
"Umi wants me to go to her place. I haven't done my homework ehehehe"  
Laughing embarrassedly she got up slowly   
"See ya tomorrow then alright?"  
"Yep. Don't explode anything"  
"I'll try"  
She waved cheerily and ran off, Tsubasa staring fondly after her

\---

Maki slammed the door shut, heart thumping like mad  
"Oh man! Oh man oh man oh man!- they're not-oh god! So cute!"

\---

"Alright everybody! I've gathered you here to practice our powers. We are far away from the city and only us, this pond and the trees exist!"  
Umi towered over the rest, who were all quite winded from walking   
"Can't we have a break?"  
"Not while we don't have Alisa back!"  
Honoka gasped for air as she got up  
"Fine fine, let's practice then"

\---

"Whaaaaaaaa!!"  
"Kotori careful!"  
Kotori was being blown around by her own wind, giggling but frightened at the same time  
"How do I land?!"  
"Uhh..Hanayo!"  
"M-me?"  
"Use a large root or something"  
Hanayo nodded and extended her staff, catching Kotoris ankle with a lasso like movement and pulled her down  
"Wheee...that was fun though"  
"WATCH OUUUUT!!!"  
Honoka flew towards them, inside a water bubble, a furious Umi fallowing her  
"We are NOT playing around here!"  
Honoka flew against a tree, causing the tree to tople  
"S-Since when is Honoka that strong?!"  
Hanayo rushed forward, replanting the tree  
"This is all so ridicilous"  
"But fun! Right Kotori chan?"  
"W-Well I guess"  
Honoka jumped up happily, but stumbled  
as she landed.   
The impact had destroyed the earth around her, causing a crater  
"Now that...is terrifying"  
The ginger didn't seem to care and grinned brightly at them  
"I made us a training ground gu-whaa!!"  
She jumped back in a shriek of terror as a blue portal opened behind her, causing the rest to quickly take up a fighting stance  
"Wh-Whats that doing there?"  
"D-Do we leave it?"  
"Wh-what do we do?"  
Maki slowly inched towards it, balls of fire erupting from her hands  
Before any of them could react however, a hand shot forth, grasping the redheads neck and pulled her in  
After a second of processing the scene the rest screamed out  
"MAKI!"

\---

With a jolt, blue eyes opened, her brown bangs obscuring her vision for a second  
Pushing them away gently and sitting up, a sharp pain drives through her head   
Looking around, she sees that she's in a hospital, the owner of Homura standing in front of her, an overjoyed look entering her eyes as her daughter stares at her bewildered  
"What a weird dream.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what a twist that is eh?


	6. A new world

"MAKI!!"  
The four stared in disbelief to where their friend had just stood  
"M-Maki.."  
Hanayo took a slow step towards the blue fiery portal, only to be pulled back by the bluenette  
"Don't get close! It could take you too!"  
Strain was obvious in her voice, her jaws grinding in frustration  
"What do we do..?"  
Kotoris voice was meek, tears pricking her eyes  
"She's...she's not dead right...?"  
"The rebel leader survived...Im going to go on a whim here and guess it's a portal"  
Umi sighed, grasping Hanayos arm tightly, which elicited a whimper  
"All together. Hold Hands and no matter what..."  
She turned to the rest, now linked tightly, tense as if a battle stood before them  
"Don't! Let! Go!"

\---

The first thing Umi felt the moment she stepped into the blue flames was the heat  
She had been forced by the blinding and glaring light  
The heat slowly morphed into coldness, numbing her entire body  
Her feet prickled, her grip on Hanayo slackening  
Daring a glance back at the rest, all she was met with was flames, licking yet not burning her skin  
But she could feel her friends hand, a grip on reality to hold on to  
Reality was beginning to warp as she pressed onwards, she didn't know where up and down was, nor how long they had been walking  
It felt like hours, but it might as well have been minutes  
And then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped  
Umi fell face first to the ground, Hanayo plummeting on top of her  
To more  
"Oof"  
"Whaa!"  
followed. Normally, the bluenette would have been mad, but she was glad to even have orientation  
One by one they stood up  
"Everyone in one piece?"  
"More or less"  
Kotori let out an exited shriek, startling a few birds on a nearby tree  
following the direction Kotori pointed to, the group gasped in aw  
They were standing on a small overhang, with lush green grass spreading out like a meadow and looking further, they realized that they weren't in Tokyo anymore  
Hell, they probably weren't even in their own world anymore  
"Woha..."  
even Honoka was stunned silent by the sight  
Under them stretched a long curving road, leading straight through a village, that seemed to have been erected in the middle ages  
Following the winding path with their eyes, they dropped their jaws in awe  
It was like a fairy tail come to life  
There stood a castle, Crystal blue and lavishly adorned with roses, a rose garden on it's side. The castle gave off an elegant, yet frightening aura as it was reflected in the clearly deep water of a small lake that lay at it's feet. The small road had become broader, more populated, by whom, they could not make out. A ornate bridge spanned over the lake, guarded by two gigantic statues of dragons  
"What is this place?"

\---

Kotori was starting to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach  
From afar it had all seem prosperous and happy..but here in the village it seemed..glum  
They hadn't seen more than a small glimpse of a villager, yet she could feel dozens of eyes following her every movement  
Maybe it was because of their school uniforms. They had transformed back, in order to be less conspicuous..however with no crowd to blend into, that didn't really make much sense anymore  
Letting out a sigh of frustration, Kotori gripped her dagger in her schoolbag tightly  
Something was boiling up, she could feel it. She just didn't know what it would be

\---

It turned out to be palace guards. They had been surrounded by hostile looking men...or..could she say fish? Frog? They all had this strange amphibious or fish like look to them. And all had been hostile  
A fight was pointless, with their only small knowledge of their powers, they would have surely lost. Thus, the group had surrendered quickly, their belongings and bags being taken away. Thank god their weapons could be dissolved  
Kotori stole a glance at her friend, being met by scared, amber eyes  
They were in chains, for unknown reasons, and hadn't dared spoken a word. Poor Hanayo was being carried, she had fainted on spot. Even Honoka had lost her energy  
Being roughly pushed into, what Kotori assumed to be the throne room, they were greeted by a sight, that made their blood freeze in their veins  
On a large throne sat a beautiful woman, blonde hair neatly resting on her flawless skin, her robe seemingly consisting of the most expensive fabric Kotori had ever seen  
She would have been beautiful had it not been for the hatred that her piercing blue eyes brought  
Next to two entrances stood two more women. One had red fierce eyes, her hair tied into two twin tails  
Under other circumstances, Kotori would have found her cute but here...  
The other woman was slightly taller, purple hair tied into neat, low twintails, green eyes gazing at them intensely  
The ash haired girl recognized her, from a few days ago. How could she not, her breast area was rather...large  
But as impressive as all the people present were, the one that drew the most attention was the one person who was currently resting her foot on Makis face. Maki was seemingly unconscious, blood leaking from her head, chains binding her tightly. But the truly bloodchilling sight was who was grinding the redheads face into the ground Light blonde hair rest calmly on her shoulders, her features so similar..yet different. Kotori didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be her. Never!  
Yet she looked so similar, apart from her nasty smirk and cold blue eyes  
"Alisa?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy friday the 13th xD  
> Hope ya like this new chapter


	7. Catch one and the rest will fallow

"Welcome to Otonoki Kingdom. My Kingdom"  
The young blondes voice which had once been sweet and gentle sounded cold and ominous   
"Alisa?"  
Umis voice quivered  
Distain laced her voice as she looked over to the other, presumably older blonde  
"You were right big sis. They would attack us"  
"Attack? We don't even know where we are!"  
"Oh please. We found Maki as she stood over the dead corpse of a lurden"  
"Lurden?"  
"The palace guards. Created by my sisters magic"  
Alisa chuckled darkly  
"Alisa! What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?!"  
Honoka burst out, what the rest had wanted to ask  
"What happened? Dear Honoka, what happened was that she told me the truth of my existence! The one you liars hid from me!"  
"What are yo-"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You separated me from my sister when I was a baby. Hid me on earth!"  
The ash haired girl looked confused  
"But we were just two when you were a baby..?"  
"You simply hid me. The rebellion ripped me from my parents. From my very own sister. Just to fulfill their selfish desire of taking over the wonderful kingdom that they and now she had and have built"  
The young Ayase was fuming in rage  
"And I trusted you for fourteen years"  
The attention was wrenched from her as her sister stood up, and walked towards the group  
She gave off a powerful aura, yet seemed stone cold  
"That's why I decided it was time for her to see her true fate. And awaken her true powers"  
Her voice, which could have brought warmth and sounded melodic, held no emotion  
"But why talk when you can see it? Alisa dear, show them the true extent of your powers"  
sending a swift kick to Makis head she turned heal and sat back down on her throne  
"Alisa what are you doing?!"  
Umi screamed as bolts of light shot out from the girls hands, severing their chains  
"Come on. Defend yourselves traitors!"  
Ice spikes flew from the floor directly at the four girls  
Simply on instinct, Umi raised her hands to shield herself, in turn, conjuring up a giant wave, which diverted the deadly missiles  
"Wait. If you can do that then-!"  
Kotori shot forward, in a pirouette, flying upwards, causing the water to swirl into it  
"What is Kotori doing?"  
Smirking, the ash haired surrounded Alisa in the eye of the miniature storm, blowing Maki out  
Sending a cold wind into the midst, the water froze, creating a large cage  
Umi scooped up Maki, attempting to wake her  
"She's knocked out cold. We need to get out of here!"  
"How? We can't make portals, or whatever those things are!"  
Hanayo panicked   
"Guys, better think of it fast, cuz that isn't going to last long!"  
Kotori flew over to them. True to what she had said, the ice shattered, flying in sharp projectiles towards them  
"Watch out!"  
Ducking down, Hanayo raised her staff, creating a large mud wall  
"Whaaa it worked!"  
"Nice Hanayo Chan!"  
"Petty"  
They jumped as Alisas voice echoed from the walls, and the mud was blast away  
"You better learn to defend yourself fast. I'm done playing"  
Grinning evilly she flew at them, smacking Umi across the room, her hitting the wall with a sickening thud  
"Alisa! Stop it!"  
"You had this coming. Lied to me for years! Kept me in the dark! You selfish rebels and the rebellion will be crushed with my new powers!"  
"Whatever that woman told you, It's a lie!"  
"My sister would never lie to me!"  
"Snap out of it!"  
Launching from the wall, the azure haired girl let a gush of water free, hitting Alisa and sending her whirling backwards  
"Alisa! Enough. We clearly need to work on your powers more. Don't become cocky!"  
"But sis-"  
"I'll take care of this"  
Striding forward, the queen raised her hand  
"Quintessence!"  
Lightning shot forward, hitting the four in the chest, sending them flying  
"Ho..noka! Use that orb thing! Get us out!"  
"Orb? How would it help?"  
"Just try it!"  
Honoka nodded and stood up, opening her palm  
The orb floated out, and in front of her a large portal started swirling  
"It worked! Everyone! In!"  
Nodding, Hanayo jumped through, fallowed by Kotori  
"Umi! Get Maki and come through! I'll start closing it!"  
Before the blue haired could utter a word, Honoka jumped through and it started closing  
Cursing under her breath Umi sprinted to Maki, while dodging bolts of Ice  
Scooping her up, she ran towards the portal, only to trip in front, sending Maki through, and closing behind her.   
"Well...we have one"  
Looking up, she found Alisa and her sister standing in front of her  
"Catch one and the rest will fallow"  
Umi felt a hard hit to her head as her eyesight got blurry, finally fully blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I updated, but here iet is. Don't be shy to leave a comment


	8. Chapter 8

Her head pounded as she slowly regained consciousness. Vision still hazy, she sat up, cringing as the pounding increased  
"Agh"  
What had happened anyway? Maki kidnapped, the fight..right. She was knocked out  
"Good morning"  
A cold voice broke through her thoughts. Looking up, Umi spotted the young Ayase, an annoyingly and unknown condescending smirk adorning her face  
"Like your new home?"  
Umi looked around, to find she was floating, approximately a meter off the ground, in a clear sphere  
She could feel magic cursing through it. Her magic  
"Wh-Wha-"  
"It's a magical sphere. You can't use your magic against it or in it, as it is composed partially by it."  
"Where am I?"  
"A very special room. The chamber of time"  
Shooting her a quizzical look, Alisa sighed  
"It slows down time. A day in here is a month in earthly time"  
"That must be how you've changed so drastically in a few days"  
A cold laugh resounded through the room  
"Ah, sharp as ever. Yes, I was taught about all your lies in here. And about your powers"  
"Lies? Alisa! You need to listen! We never knew anything!"  
"Shut it! You can't wrap a blindfold around my eyes again! I know what you are. Guardian"  
"Gua-what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me! For eons you guardians have been keeping the veil up around this world, as to keep your own separate from it!"  
Umi was at loss of words. This was absurd, she and the rest were at oldest sixteen  
"Keep the magic away from earth before it taints it as well. What absolute bullshit! You let the kingdom of Otonokizaka, the whole world of Meridian suffer!"  
"I-I don't see how.."  
"By keeping the veil up and sealing its portals you put a cork onto this world. Our magic is not infinite and it makes the royal family suffer greatly. We can not share what is ours, or my parents and grandparents would have gratefully done so!"  
"Alisa we didn't know about this Meridian!"  
"Lies! All lies!"  
Alisas voice rose, as her eyes dilated  
"Be thankful to me! Don't try to lie again! The only reason you are alive is me!"  
"I-I don't-"  
"Big sis wanted to kill you. I had to beg to keep you alive...however to serve us. I once looked up to you Umi. I admired how hard you worked and how dedicated you were...I can't let such talent go to waste"  
"Serve you?! You are insane!"  
Umi glared at her former friend  
"Oh you will Umi. After all...I have plenty of time to break you"

\---

"Is torturing a Guardian really a good idea?"  
Nozomi stood behind Eli, looking out the window mournfully  
"Why wouldn't it be? She's so much more useful broken than dead"  
Eli stared at her with cold blue eyes  
"But..what if she breaks out?"  
"I trust Alisa to make sure she won't"  
"And if the rebellion, manages to find out a guardian is in the infinite city, held captive in the chamber of time?"  
Eli let out a soft chuckle  
"We crush them to a pulp. Just like the royal family has always done"  
"Didn't you want to change that as a kid?"  
Nozomi immediately regretted her choice of words as an ice pick flew an inches away from her face, overing dangerously close to her eye  
"You are lucky I love you. Anyone else and such a remark would have landed them in the abyss of shadows."  
Swallowing nervously, the purple haired woman nodded  
"Listen here. You shall go to earth as a student and destroy the rest of the guardians. Fracture their friendship, drive them to despair and then capture them one by one."  
"If they resist?"  
"Crush them"  
The ice pick fell to dust, disappearing into thin air  
"B-But Elich-"  
A quick glare caused her to shrink back  
"Yes your majesty"

\---

On the windowsill a small cat stretched, gleaming yellow eyes shining in the evening light. Padding lightly off to the side of the castle it jumped and was gone from sight. Seconds later a crow emerged, unusually colored, yellow eyes fixated on the marsh, surrounding the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guessed yet what world this AU is set in?


	9. Mind games

"Want me to stop? You know what you need to say"  
Alisa stared down at her victim, now laying crumpled on the floor of her sphere  
"Ne..Never!"  
Umis voice was faint as she spoke. Although no physical harm had been inflicted on her, Alisas mind magic invaded the blunettes mind, twisting it and spiking into it, as if a sword was ramming into her skull  
"You'll break soon, even if it has already taken a week. In this dimension at least"  
Chuckling darkly, the young Ayase threw sand onto the floor beneath her former friend  
The sand soon jumped alive, as it swirled around, creating what seemed to be a clear surface  
In it, Umi saw Kotori and Honoka, hands intwined  
"Kotori...Ho..Honoka.."  
"I've given up on direct magic. Let me show you some new things....I do hope you'll enjoy them"  
Flicking her hand, Alisa set the pictures in motion  
"Hey Honoka Chan?"  
Kotoris voice...her beautiful voice, rang through the chamber  
"Hm?"  
Honoka answered, bubbly excitement evident as it always was  
The bluenette felt tears stain her cheek as she watched  
They were so close..yet she couldn't call out. Her mind was in a feeble state as she had almost been tortured for a week straight..or that is what she presumed, based off of what Alisa had said  
"Aren't you glad Umi chan is gone?"  
"Yeah! She was always such a stick in the mud!"  
"Agreed. I had to beg to her so many times to even have fun"  
"And she always bossed me around too. She can rot in meridian for all I care!"  
Umi started shaking, pounding against the sphere  
"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"  
Alisa merely laughed at her prisoners anguish  
"And besides....it leaves us more time doesn't it?"  
Kotori trailed her finger across Honokas chin  
"Yeah"  
As their lips met in the mirror, a wretched scream echoed through the infinite city

\---

Laying her head on her desk, Honoka sighed deeply   
It had hardly been a day, and she missed her friend dearly. The entire group was clearly affected by Umis absence.   
Hanayo had forgotten her shoes at home, Maki had left her homework...Kotori...well she wasn't even paying attention as was evident by the fact that the ginger had attempted multiple times to catch her attention by bombarding her with pens  
"Class? I know it's early in the morning but would you please pay attention?"  
Begrudgingly, Honoka fixated her eyes to the front, noticing in the process, that her ash haired friend hadn't even blinked  
"We have a new student everyone. Though she is a year older than you, since she had an exchange year in America, she missed a years worth of school. Please treat her well"  
The classroom door opened and Honoka was about to let her gaze wander back to Kotori, as she caught a glimpse of purple hair. Staring disbelievingly to the new student, her brain struggled to process of what was happening.   
Green eyes, large chest and purple hair. Had she not seen the woman last with a wicked grin and malicious look, she would have thought of her as a motherly type of person.   
But here before her it just brought pure cold rage

"Hello everyone. My name is Toujou Nozomi. Pleased to meet you all, I hope we have a fun time together"  
Maybe it was coincidence, maybe on purpose, but just as she bowed a wooden desk soared above her, crashing into the blackboard and sending pieces flying around  
While the rest of the class looked at the end of the classroom where the empty desk had come from, Honoka fixated her gaze on Kotori  
A chill ran down her spine as their eyes met. To say they were filled with hate was the underestimate of the year. One could visibly see her blood boiling as she glared at the new "student" who in turn smiled at her innocently   
"Well aren't we off to a nice start with this class"

\---

Hanayo sighed as she took out her own lunch box, quickly multiplying her rice amount by five  
"Ha..nothing to ease the mind than a bit of rice"   
"You call that a bit?"  
Looking up to the new voice, she found Maki, who was visibly scowling at her  
"No wonder you've been gaining weight. Unbelievable"  
"M-Maki?"  
The brown haired girl gasped in shock  
While Maki wasn't exactly known for being nice..she was never downright mean either  
"Nothing. Listen I need to talk to you"  
Motioning for her friend to take a seat next to her, Hanayo looked at her expectantly   
"I think Honoka is in with Alisa"  
"That can't be. She'd never betray us"  
"Well then explain to me why I saw her laugh when she explained to her new friend..Tsubasa was it? When she told her that her friend had gone missing"  
"No she'd never!"  
"Listen Koi-Hanayo. Don't! Trust! Her!"

\---

"God Honoka. That is a lot of bread."  
Honoka stood over a mountain of six breads, her mouth about to fall off its hinges if she gaped any longer  
"I need to get my energie if we're gonna save Umi Chan!"  
"Why would we do that?"  
"What?"  
The ginger stopped mid bite  
"I'm glad she's out of the way. Leaves us more freedom"  
"But we're friends! How can you say that?!"  
"She was getting on my nerves. What can I say? Im glad she's gone"

\---

The four stood on the rooftop, Kotori glaring daggers into her ginger friend who in turn was doing so to Maki  
"What the hell do you mean I'm with them?!"  
"How can you say I don't care?!"  
"What the hell Maki?!"  
"Honoka! How dare you say I said that!"  
"Id never betray you!"  
"I'm her best friend!"  
"SOMEONE HELP US"  
The screaming was cut to an abrupt pause as Hanayos high voice broke through this  
"Will everyone relax."  
Maki sighed  
"What did you say I told you Hanayo?"  
"Th-That Honoka is with Alisa"  
She stammered out  
"And what did Kotori tell you Honoka?"  
"That she's glad Umi is gone"  
Nodding, Maki stood into the middle of the group, as to keep them off eachother.   
"I thought so. Hanayo had come to me and said that Kotori is actually this uh...Nozomi you said? In disguise. Did you actually say that Hanayo?"  
Hanayo nodded shakily  
"Hold on. If that is true, how do we know this is Hanayo and not the purple haired bitch?"  
Kotori let out a quite uncharacteristic sound, causing Hanayo to shrink back  
"I-I'm me! I can prove it!"  
"How?"  
"U-U-Uhh w-well.."  
"Answer me this Hanayo. Who is Tsubasa Kira"  
In a bolt Hanayo sat up straight  
"ONLY THE SINGLE MOST GREATEST IDOL IN THE UNIVERSE!"  
"It's her alright"  
Honoka blinked in confusion. Wasn't that her friends name?  
"Anyway, it's clear by now that this Nozomi is in fact the right hand of the queen. We must eliminate her at all costs or capture her, before she takes any innocent students lives into this"  
Maki spoke up

"I am afraid it might be a bit to late for that"  
A sweet voice rang from on top of the railing   
Purple hair flew in the wind, eyes narrowed with a mischievous glint  
"I don't beleive we got off on a good start. Let's start over shall we?"  
"If we refuse to cooperate?"  
"I must inform you with remorse, that this little first year will then plummet to her death"  
A girl floated behind her, eyes wide in panic as she struggled against rope that was slung around her legs and arms, her yellow eyes widened in fear. Muffled sounds could be heard through her gagged mouth as her ginger hair flopped about in her struggle  
"Let's talk then alright?"

\---

Umi laied sprawled on the floor, free of her sphere as her mind did not have the capacity to form magic  
"Please....stop..."  
"Say the words"  
"I..."  
She hated herself for it. But it was too much. She couldn't take any more tormenting  
"I will serve you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho its been a while, but heres some fresh content. Hope you enjoy


	10. Enemies

The entire group wearily eyed the woman on the railing as she lightly jumped off, landing next to Hanayo, who let out a squeek of fright, quickly fleeing behind Maki  
"Now Now, no reason to be scared of me"  
Nozomi giggled lightheartedly  
Maki stepped forward slightly, standing as imposing as she could  
"You hit me unconscious after I killed that thing. There's definitely a reason to be scared" she let loose a fire ball, which got deflected quickly  
"Ah, I see you haven't quite forgiven me yet it seems"  
"Wheres Umi Chan?!"  
"Now, can't tell you that. But this isn't what I'm here to talk about"  
she pointed to the suspended student  
"I'll let miss pissed off red heads attack go, but any more and she falls"  
Begrudgingly, they all relaxed their muscles a bit  
"What do you want?"  
Kotoris voice was filled with hate  
"I need to talk to you. But how about we get more comfortable?"  
A few chairs appeared out of thin air, Honoka jumping onto one, only to be stopped mid air  
"Don't sit! It could be a trap!"  
Kotori hissed  
The purplenette sat down onto hers, waving her hands nonchalantly  
"It's not, you can sit. Why would it be a trap?"  
"Why indeed.."  
Only Honoka sat down after that, and after a few minutes of awkward silence the rest finally took their seats  
As Kotori had touched the seat as last person however, the entire area began to warp, staring down at her hand, she found it warped out of any comprehension  
Having not sat down, she stumbled, falling into someones arms right before her head would have hit the ground  
"Geez, there's a reason you should sit during teletransporting yknow"

\---

Umi now stood at the edge of a training field, dull eyes drifting over her targets. All had been shaped to look like her friends, or rather, former friends  
"Now, remember what I thought you. Enemies! No names! Not friends! Kill them!"  
Alisas voice echoed through the hall as a bow manifested in her hand. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she shot down each dummy  
"Good. Continue that. And remember..not friends"  
She paused for a moment  
"Enemies!"

\---

The moment the room stoped whirling, Kotori scrambled to her feet  
"Don't touch me!"  
she glared as Nozomis smile faltered slightly  
"Where are we?"  
Hanayo shyly asked  
"A place where we won't be overheard"  
"Why would we need that?"  
Honokas genuinely curious voice sounded a bit too loudly, echoing from what seemed to be invisible walls of mist  
"Listen. I don't have much time alright?"  
Nozomis voice had become urgent, a tone none of them had yet heard  
"What is it? Why does it require secrecy?"  
"I-"  
"If you're about to say you're betraying your queen, save it."  
Maki spat out  
"The rebel leader told me you're madly in love with her and loyal to death"  
At the last words, the purplenettes smile dropped completely, being replaced by a more sad expression  
"That's true....at least I was"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update plan? Eheheheh whats that...?  
> It was a bit of a wait but the next part will be out within a few days


	11. Cursed

"You..were?"  
The group gasped out disbelievingly  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
Kotori fumed up  
"You knocked me unconscious"  
"You took Alisa!"  
"You endangered an innocent student!"  
Nozomi nodded sadly  
"I did indeed do all those things...but the last one that is."  
"What do you mean?"  
Hanayo jumped in surprise as a small cat crawled around her, rubbing against her legs  
"W-Wait what are you doing here? I left you at home with food..!"  
"You know that cat?"  
"Sh-She's a stray I picked up.."  
Nozomi giggled, catching their attention again  
"That's not a stray, it's my little spy."  
The cat leaped gracefully onto a chair, yellow eyes gleaming  
"You can transform Rin chan"  
A cloud of smoke enveloped the cat and as it cleared, the same orange haired first year sat, now untied, on it  
"Hello nyaaaaa!"  
A moment of silence passed before Hanayo screamed  
"Wh-wh-what the-?! I-I've been sleeping with a sh-shapeshifter in my bed?!"  
"Yer quite comfy nya"  
The ginger giggled energetically   
"Let me introduce you to Rin. She is a shapeshifter and acts as a spy for me. Over the last few weeks I have been monitoring you, to know when to show you the Heart of Kandrakar."  
"The what?"  
"The Orb that resides in you. It is the Heart of Kandrakar, a precious gem of power. I went through great lengths to make sure you received it"  
Makis jaw ground against her upper teeth  
"But why sabotage yourself? Why betray your queen?"  
"Ah...I guess I should start at who I am and how all this came to be shouldn't I?"  
Nodding, the group sat down, Rin nuzzling up to a confused Hanayo  
"Well...I guess we begin this story when I was five...my parents had just died in a battle against the parents of Eli and Alisa..."

\---

Young innocent blue eyes opened wide at the sight before her. She had gotten lost and had stumbled upon one of the many hunting traps in the woods surrounding the castle. She stared fascinated down at a small struggling heap of purple hair  
"Need some help?"  
"Y-Yes please"  
The reply was meek and the young blonde quickly set to work, undoing the trap  
"What are you doing on my families ground?"  
Dark turquoise eyes darted around timidly  
"I-I got lost...my mommy and daddy never came back a-and my house was burned down..."  
Tears started welling up in the young girls eyes  
Instinctively, little Eli reached out and quickly wiped the tears away  
The gravity of the situation might have been apparent to her, had she been older, but as it stood now, she was only five  
"Well then! Come live with me!"

\--

It had been barely a month since Nozomi had settled down in Elis room. She had been hidden from Elis parents and ate from leftovers that the blonde brought her daily. But today, no leftovers were brought. When Eli came into the room, she was in tears  
"The-They stole Alisa...!"  
Alisa, as young Nozomi remembered, was Elis one year old little sister  
"A-And mom and dad they..."  
She trailed off, clinging onto her friend tightly  
"They're dead..!"

\--

Years had past since the incident. Nozomi had become her friends right Hand and Eli ruled the kingdom wisely, doing her best to undo any curses still remaining from her parents.   
"Nozomi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I never did ask you. How long had your parents been gone when I found you?"  
"Ah..at least three years...I'm honestly not sure.."  
"How did you survive?"  
Green eyes gazed around the room, scrunched up in thought  
"I remember animals bringing me food...but that just is absurd no?"  
"Not at all. Who wouldn't want to keep such a beauty alive"  
The blonde giggled in amusement  
"Geez, such a flirt Elichi"

\---

"It was all wonderful at first...with her parents gone we could fix what had been done wrong...we grew closer and closer and...it was dream like yknow? Being in love, ruling a kingdom....but it didn't last..when she was maybe fifteen, she started to change..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She started killing all magic again nya...Nozomi protected me but...many, many died"  
"The curse had overtaken her...she became just as power hungry as her parents...I had to do something..!"  
Kotoris eyes softened slightly  
"So you betrayed her..."  
She whispered softly  
"I had to! What other choice did I have?! She was dying! Her very soul is dying as this curse overtakes her! I can't leave Otonokizaka Kingdom like this! I did everything I could do...I started the rebel alliance, set your powers free, made sure you learned them. Even today, I needed to test your loyalty in eachother!"  
Tears were streaming down the purple haired woman's face  
"I wish I could have saved your blue haired friend! I wish I could have stopped her torture. I tried...god did I try..but Elichi..she wont listen to me anymore..! She won't listen to anybody but the curse..!"  
She looked up to them, desperate eyes gazing at them  
"I know this comes hollow from me. I know you're doubting what I'm saying...but If not for me.."  
Rin bounded up to her friend, bowing down beside her  
"If not for the Queen...please! We beg of you, for Alisa and your friend..even for all the innocent inhabitants of Otonokizaka Kingdom...please do not give up on this fight..!"

\---

Umi layed down on a small bed, her sphere having been enlarged enough to house a toilet and bed, with daily food.   
She gazed up at the ceiling with hazy eyes, tinges of black on the rims   
She couldn't remember how long she had been here. It felt like years, but it could be only a few weeks  
She had forgotten about breaking out, about her friends. About everything  
"Alisa san said I'd be killing in a few days...I wonder which enemy it will be.."  
Maybe the ash haired one she thought. Or maybe the orange haired..or the redhead  
Shrugging she closed her eyes. It didn't matter to her.   
All were just enemies, meant to be killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it would be out soon. i can be efficient too see? *quickly shoves all the undone homework under the bed*


	12. Kotori

Green eyes narrowed in malice as she watched her superior create a warp to a safe dimension. She could only imagine what information she would leak  
"Traitor"

\---

"Good morning Umi"  
Alisas cold voice broke through the fixated blue haired womans trans, as she was practicing her morningly routine  
She gave a short nod of acknowledgment  
"I have someone who wants to see how you're doing"  
The young blonde stepped aside to reveal her sister, clad in a graceful white robe  
Umi bowed to her curtly, eyes fixating on the black that splotched in Elis eyes  
"Umi, please put this on"  
She was handed a piece of clothing, or rather a whole package  
Uncharacteristically she changed right there, much to Alisas joy, as it proved the extent of her success  
"Why is she wearing that, Alisa dear?"  
The archer now wore a tight tank top, garter belt and tight lining leggings,boots and very short boots  
Alisa had to admit, it was a sight she had wanted to see, even if she had no attraction to her former friend and idol  
"You see, Umi has always been very...prude. So her changing in front of us without complaint proves how successful I was"  
Eli smiled at her younger sister, but to any outsider watching it would have seemed hollow or mechanic  
"Good job Alisa. I look forward to further progress"  
She left without a word, leaving her sister to continue training Umi

\---

"Anju!"  
A woman furiously ran through the hallway, searching for her right hand  
"Yes?"  
A soft voice echoed from a bit away as the woman in question rounded a corner  
"Toujou san is a bloody traitor as I suspected. Gather evidence to present to queen Ayase!"  
"Oh dear, have we been spying again?"  
The woman cooed, sly smirk adorning her face  
"I used Elpoepnogniyps"  
"You know that's mine right love?"  
"I'm your superior. I can use it"  
"I suppose. So I should collect dirt on that big breasted bitch?"  
"Please refrain from such language. But yes. Make sure it's enough to have her..executed"

\---

Umi was exaughsted as she settled down on her bed. Alisa had driven her to her complete limit  
Closing her eyes she quickly drifted off into sleep, still clutching her bow

\---

Nico paced down the isles aimlessly, cursing as a small cat crossed her path, yellow eyes gleaming at her  
She had felt a shift of power earlier, which deeply disturbed her  
"If only Queen Ayase would just..."  
She stopped herself in the thought  
Rebels might be cruel but that...no she didn't want that  
Sighing deeply she took out her sword. It was still stained with blood from her last battle  
Though she never showed it, she hatted killing. She hated war. The misery, pain and suffering  
Both sides were suffering..even Queen Ayase. She could see the gradual degrading of her sanity. The way it visibly crumbled as her eyes continuously got blackened by what had widely become known as the curse  
The curse that was supposed to save the country....yet it condemned it  
She thought it was sadly poetic, in a way  
"When will this war ever end..?"

\---

White. She could see white fluffy clouds around her, floating around under and above her  
Strong rays of sunshine broke through the mist, and she held up her hands to shield herself from the blinding light  
Her eyes narrowed in vain as she tried to make out what the light came from, wincing as blotches started clouding her vision  
Quickly looking away, the girl waited for her vision to return as she saw wisps of long hair  
Ash colored hair  
Turning around quickly the girl spotted another figure, blocking the light a bit, far away  
She began running, sprinting as her heart got filled with recognition and desire  
Tripping over clouds and sky she ran, hand outstretched  
Warm, pained caramel eyes met desperate amber eyes  
And just as their fingertips brushed, she fell  
Fell endlessly, losing sight of the girl, of the clouds, of the sky  
And just as she was about to hit the ground she woke up.   
Bright, clear amber eyes pierced the cell   
One thought formed clearly in her previously clouded and dull mind  
"Kotori"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres some nice kotoumi


	13. Escape and Rebel Hideout

Umi sat in her cell, staring at the wall blankly.   
"Now.."  
It was midnight and she was exaughsted from Alisas harsh training routine but the bluenette was nothing if not disciplined  
Her eyes fixated on a small droplet of water that had formed on her palm, which was now taking a new shape as a puddle pooled at her feet.   
Raising her hand, the water began to morf, shifting into a more plastic shape.   
"Kotori"  
She breathed softly as she began crafting a sculpture, taking explicit notice of her friends soft eyes and lips, shaping the water so far and lifelike that she was almost expecting it to come to life.   
Reluctantly Umi let it go however, and the water splashed to the floor, echoing hollowly around the room.   
Focusing all her strength on her memories, she began sculpting a new figure.   
Small side ponytail, exited grin, bread in hand and one shoelace undone.   
Opening her eyes, Umi gazed at a figure she had last seen in target practice.   
But this time, it felt realer, the figure had no malicious look on her, in fact it seemed energetic and playful.   
The first thought that came to mind was immediately that of:  
'Enemy'  
But Umi shoved that aside and let her Hand go on autopilot, dragging it through the air, creating a string of water which slowly spelled out one word:  
"Honoka"  
Smiling to herself, the bluenette let the water pool in midair as she began the process anew, creating two more figures:  
"Hanayo"  
"Maki"  
And finally, as to finalize her emotions, she let one more finger glide through the air.   
"Friends"

\---

Hours later, tired amber eyes gazed across her cell, taking in the four full body sculptures in front of her, each with her own name tag and characteristics listed above  
"I..I remember all!"  
A genuine happy laugh rang through the cell as she cried. The first genuine emotions in what to her were months of dulled training.   
Ecstatic from her new, jumbled rush of emotions, the water began forming things from her memory, out of her control.   
Umi watched in amazement as daily things from earth began to form, her school desk, pens, schoolbooks and pens.   
Curious as to what would happen, she tapped the chemistry book in front of her, and in one glistening motion it opened up onto the page she had last studied, that of the periodic table.   
Eyes widening in realization, the water began to swirl around her in a wild frenzy as the air became alight with energy.   
"That's it!"

\---

Green eyes gazed lovingly as she slowly combed through her Queens silky blonde hair.   
"I must say Elichi, you always have your hair in perfect condition. I love running my hands through it"  
The blonde looked up from her throne, a bored look adorning her features.   
"Is that so?"  
"Absolutely...Y-Your Highness"  
Nodding contempt Eli went back to throwing ice at the wall.   
That was until a giant thunder took over the castle, echoing in the large halls.   
"What was that?!"  
The blonde stood up in a fury, grabbing a guard who had been running towards the throne room. The guard gasped for breath as her hands clenched around his throat.  
"The Guardian! The Guardian escaped!"

\---

"But Honokaaaa!"  
A young brown haired girls whining voice filled the school corridor. For some reason, Yukiho had to rush to Otonoki High instead of asking Honoka at home, which now caused a scene.   
"No! I can't take you to Otonokizaka Kingdom!"  
Had it not been after hours, such a sentence would have probably turned a few heads. However, as the school was deserted except for the four friends, Rin and now additionally Yukiho, they took the liberty of speaking freely.   
"But..! Alisas there! I need to help!"  
"What help could you do?!"  
Honoka was mad, a lot madder than she should be.   
"H-Honoka.."  
Kotori tried to calm her friend.   
She could see where the anger stemmed, as Honoka had already lost Umi..no not lost, just...left Umi there.   
"Yukiho..please, we can't have you taken too."  
Hanayos timid voice spoke up.   
"But Alisa-"  
"Yukiho. When we get Umi, we'll talk about it. But not before!"  
Finally recognizing reason, Yukiho stepped down defeated.   
"Then you better get Umi quick."  
"Nya..she's going to be hard to free th-"  
The cat like girl was cut short as the younger Kousakas entire body convulsed, eyes lighting up green.   
"Umi has escaped. She's heading towards the forest. My right hand, Nico, has been tasked with tracking her down and killing her, please find her fir-!"  
The spell ended abruptly as Yukiho fell unconscious, causing the surrounding five to blink in confusion.   
"Escaped..?"  
"That means we..!"  
"Off to Meridian!"  
The girls cheered loudly as Honoka let the Orb float out of her Hand, letting each band of light float to their respective owners.   
As the light filled transformation took place, Rin was the only one left wondering, why the spell was cut off. 

\---

'Run'  
The only thought that had been occupying the blue haired guardians mind.   
She had flown the first half hour, then run out of Energy and was now half stumbling through the forest, leaving a very visible trail behind. Snapped twigs, footprints, tree scratches and even the occasional uprooted tree riddled her escape route.   
Behind her she could clearly hear the fast footsteps of palace guards, or so she assumed at least, as they had been pursuing her for almost three hours. Maybe. Her feeling for time had been completely warped in the chamber and she was desperately trying to regain it.   
Spotting a small cave, on the underside of an upturned rock, Umi took flight again, as to leave no footprints and let a wave wash through her escape route to both erase scent and delay the pursuing horde.   
Diving down quickly, Umi slid in between the rock and ground, the space being no wider than maybe a meter.   
She crouched down, not even daring to poke her head up as she heard the sound of...maybe the Metaworlds equivalent of dogs? run past, with the shouts of multiple people fallowing it.   
Heaving a sigh of relief, the bluenette was only given a second of rest, as an axe suddenly came hurtling at her from within the darkness of the cave.   
Grunting as she was only able to divert it, Umi glared into the darkness, water pooling at her feet.   
She wasn't met with another axe, or any weapon for that matter, as a torch was lit in front of her, revealing a young man, with green stripes on his chin and neck, standing next to what Umi could only best describe as a large blue ogre.   
"Wh-Who are you?"  
The man..or almost boy, he looked no older that sixteen, knelt down in front of her, his friend following.   
"Forgive us for our axe throw guardian. We had to verify your identity and the water was the fastest way to prove it."  
He looked up, hallow eyes gazing intensely at her.   
"This is the entrance to one of the many Rebel hideouts, I am Caleb, one of their top ranked commanders and this is my friend Vatek. We welcome you to the Rebel alliance."  
In his voice echoed grief and hope simultaneously.   
As the two rose, Caleb beckoned the bluenette to step closer and finally led her down a small passage way.   
The walls were moist and reeked of fungi, many plants and roots stretching out towards her, as if to trap and devour the guardians power.   
Finally, after what she estimated was thirty minutes, they arrived in a chamber, the size of the Otonokizaka Gym.   
It was furnished minimally with rows of bunks, weapons lining the walls.   
As the light of the torch illuminated them and proclaimed the trios arrival, a hundred heads or more shot up to look at the newcomer.   
They were a ragtag group, their armor pieced together and what few belongings they had were old and tarnished.   
They did not consist of humans only, as many creatures doted the crowd, some small and jittery, others as large as Vatek.   
A glimmer of hope and recognition passed through all eyes as Caleb stepped forward.   
"People of Meridian, Rebel fighters! Spread out across the hideouts! Let everyone know! The Guardians have returned!"  
A large cheer rang through the crowd as Umi watched in awe of their numbers, which began to increase as many more joined through tunnels, drawn by the cheering.   
"The days of Queen Ayase and her rule of terror are numbered!"  
Calebs voice resounded through the cave. 

\---

Nozomi wrung with an iron, magic repressing collar that was clamped around her neck.   
After the escape, she had run to inform Rin and the Guardians, but had been cut off mid spell by Anju and Erena, who had then turned her in to Eli.   
The blonde had been furious, but despite all of the duos urging, refused to kill the purple haired woman.   
Instead, she had been stripped of any clothing but her undergarments and now sat at the foot of Elis throne, chained up like an animal, the Queens hand softly stroking through her long purple hair.   
"Thank the gods Erena turned you in, I can't have you running around spitting out my secrets now can I?"  
Elis cold laugh rung through the throne room, sending chills down Nozomis spine.   
"While you were a loyal servant, I do beleive that you'll be a great pet"  
Her last words warped horribly as green eyes stared terrified at the sight before her.   
Elis robe slowly began blackening, her eyes completely becoming black, sucking up any light that came it's way.   
In a last, desperate try to warn Rin, Nozomi gathered all her power and sent it out in a wave, pleading to any god that would listen, that Rin would receive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, haven't abandoned this xD   
> Hope you enjoyed this very late chapter


	14. Reunited

Stepping through a bright blue portal, which the heart had so conveniently created, the small group landed lightly on a grassy hilltop, which seemed to be only a bit over a forest.   
"This seems a bit far from the castle nya.."  
Rin wondered allowed.   
"The castle is that way. I can see it."  
Kotori stared off into a direction, the rest fallowing her gaze.   
"U-Unless you have binoculars as eyes, I don't know how you'd know it's in that direction."  
Hanayo stammered shyly   
"Eh? But it's just over there! Are you all blind?"  
The ginger laughed sheepishly.   
"I think you might have an advantage as wind guardian. You can see far."  
"Nya..I did hear that the Heart bestowed random powers onto guardians...maybe that could also be a reason?"  
"Or she's just gone crazy.."  
Maki muttered, still squinting into the direction Kotori pointed in.   
"Am not! Just fallow me and I'll prove it!"  
She jumped up, quickly unfolding her wings and flew off.   
"No fair! The rest only can fly short distances quickly! We're slow on long distance!"  
Honoka complained, quickly fallowing, at a slower pace.   
"Damnit.."  
Hanayo stared as her friends all took flight, hovering above the ground slightly.   
As earth guardian, she was slowest in the air, as her powers naturally stemmed from the earth.   
"I'm useless again aren't I.."  
"Hey don't talk like that!"  
Hanayo jumped as she realized, she wasn't alone. She had completely forgotten about Rin.   
"B-But I-"  
"We'll beat em all! Together"  
The cat like girl grinned excitedly as her features began to morph, twisting and turning into an unrecognizable state.   
"R-Rin chan?"  
Just as Hanayo was about to yell for help, it stopped.  
Before her now stood a magnificent eagle,bat least five times the size of a regular one.  
It's piercing yellow eyes glinted happily.   
"Hop on nya!"

\---

Kotori swerved as she felt a large gust of air beside her.   
Looking over, she almost fell straight from the sky in surprise.   
"Hanayo?!"  
Hanayo grinned, happily sitting atop a giant eagle.   
"Hey Kotori Chan"  
"Hey nya"  
The eagle said-wait the eagle talked!  
The ash haired concluded it to be Rin, she had said after all, that she was a shape shifter.   
"Wanna make this a race?"  
She looked over at her adversary, a mischievous expression taking over her expression.   
"Sure nya! Hold on tight Kayochin!"  
The eagle suddenly accelerated, with a screaming Hanayo hanging on for dear life.   
Kotori laughed and let a stream of air carry her quickly.   
While she did want to race, this was more the means to an end.   
After all, every second they were wasting,   
the chances increased that Umi would be recaptured before she could join up with them.   
Her eyes hardened in determination as she gripped the dagger strapped to her side tightly.   
"Im coming Umi Chan..I'll save you and kill that devil Queen"

\---

Rin stood, in human form now, on a tree branch, drenched in sweat. She had lost by a fraction of a second at landing and she could have sworn that she had had wind up against her, that Kotori did not encounter.   
"Nice race nya.."  
She leaned against the trunk of the tree, watching as the redheaded guardian landed lightly on the ground.   
"Honoka may be a while, she got distracted by a squirrel"  
Sure enough, they had to linger for another whole quarter hour until their leader finally appeared, grinning from ear to ear.   
"I got to meet an entire little fluffy family"  
Landing on the ground a bit further away, she sat down, looking exaughsted.   
"Honoka, did you forget about Umi?"  
"No of course not! But cmon, how are we supposed to find her? Fifteen minutes more or less won't make a difference"  
Sighing she got up and stretched.   
"Now then, we're in the general region of  
the castle. She couldn't have gotten father than this perimeter. How do we find it?"  
As Maki spoke, Hanayo quietly raised her hand.   
"Hanayo, you don't need to raise your hand like we're in school.."  
"R-Right sorry.."  
"Hanayo chan? What is it?"  
Kotori smiled encouragingly.   
"W-Well you see, I already know where she is...or her general place.."  
"You what?!"  
The rest, excluding Rin, exclaimed in unison. 

\---

"Are you sure she's in this area?"  
The redhead looked around skeptically.   
They were in a forest, with jutting rocks that somehow seemed to grow out of the ground.   
"The trees say so..I can hear them clearly here"  
Hanayo muttered, her hand placed firmly in the dirt.   
During their flight apparently, Rin had instructed the young brunette on how to communicate with the nature around her.   
This would only work in Meridian however, as here all plants are infused with magic and so, develop a sense of surroundings.   
"But Hanayo-"  
"Honoka stop!"  
Hanayo screamed, just as the ginger was about to take a step towards her.   
"Eh...?"  
"You're standing above a trap. Throw a stone in."  
Nodding, Kotori let a nearby stone fly in, causing a net to snap up into mid air, arrows piercing it.   
Honoka swallowed empty as she realized that that stone, could have been her.   
"Th-thanks H-Hanayo"  
"Nobody move. This entire field has been booby trapped. And all the traps lead in a straight line to over there!"  
She pointed at a small opening, under a rock, that seemed to lead into a tunnel. Behind her, Hanayo heard a snicker.   
"Hehe, Booby trap"  
All blinked in confusion at the ash haired girl, as this was the first time she had ever let out such a weird sound.   
"Yknow, like a bra. It traps boobies."  
Maki opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by another, much missed voice.   
"Kotori! Absolutely shameless behavior."  
The all stared over at the entrance of the cave, smiling widely at the sight.   
Blue hair flying in the breeze, amber eyes gazing softly at them and wide smile plastered on her face.   
"Umi Chan!"  
They chorused, quickly flying over the traps, to embrace their friend.   
Kotori beat them all quickly, clutching onto the bluenette while crying tears of joy.   
Umi quickly embraced all of them in a tight hug, tears streaming from her eyes as she finally saw her friends again.   
Faces she had been trained to kill, to murder, faces she had forgotten were people and now, faces she wanted to cherish forever.   
Their joyous reunion was cut abruptly short however, as a new, unwelcome voice broke through their happiness like a spear.   
"Shit Sonoda, you gave me hell of a chase"  
Standing only a few feet away, hair tied into neat twin tails and armor shining in the evening sun, was a person they had last see at the side of the throne.   
Kotori quickly withdrew her weapon, placing herself protectively between her and Umi.   
"You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha, hello again, this stories kinda dead, I apologize for that


	15. Identity

The newcomer quickly withdrew her sword, taking up a surprisingly defensive stance.   
"Put that thing down air guardian. I'm not here to fight."  
Kotori gripped her weapon tighter, inching herself closer to her adversary.   
"Bullshit! I remember you clearly! You're one of Umi chans captors."  
A blast of wind fallowed her words as the sword was swept from underneath Nicos fingers.   
Red eyes glanced over to Kotori, who was in a state of absolute rage.   
"K-Kotori!"  
Umis hand tightened around her friends wrist.   
"What are you doing? We can't kill her!"  
"The hell do you mean we can't?!"  
The ash haired woman screamed, hair flowing around in a wild frenzy.   
"Kotori!"  
Honoka quickly stood between her friend and Nico.   
This however only ended up with her being flung against a tree, which instantly broke at their contact.   
"Don't! Don't interrupt this! For your own safety!"  
Honoka stared bewildered at their enemy, who had drawn a circle of fire around her and Kotori and thrown her armor off.  
"Air Guardian, listen to me! I'm not here to fight!"  
Her words were met with another gust of wind, which she dodged quickly.   
"Stop this! See reason will you?!"  
She screamed over the roar of the fire, flinging her dagger away, which had been strapped to her waist.  
"I'm not here to fight!"  
Kotori raised her hand, completely absorbed in fury, causing Nico to be swept into the air, and into the fire.   
A wretched scream fallowed as the group watched her catch fire, her entire being convulsing in pain.   
"Kotori!"  
Honoka called out to her friend again, in a vain hope that she would be heard.   
Kotoris eyes were filled with hate, glowing in absolute rage as she dragged her adversary back out of the fire, extinguishing it with a flick of the wrist.  
"No..that's to merciful.."  
She muttered, letting her dagger appear in her hand again.   
Umi stumbled back exaughsted, as she had, in vain, been attempting to put out the magical flames.   
"Kotori.."  
She reached out to her weakly, knowing she won't be heard.   
"Stop this..!"  
She watched in horror as her friend, her hope in the cell, her light that had guided her to sanity, became a murderer.   
Her eyes fallowed the weapon as it was raised over the still burnt womans body, ready to be plunged in.   
She watched as it slowly sank down, she could already see the blood, she could hear more screams before they even came.   
But just as Kotori was about to hit her mark, she stopped, her arms trembling.   
"K-Kotori?"  
Hopeful, Umi stood up with a groan, hobbling over to Maki, who was currently oddly fixated on something.   
Fallowing her gaze, the navy hair woman saw, that her capturers burns were slowly healing up, the fire reversing itself on her skin.   
And as she raised her head, she was met with an intense caramel gaze, glazed with tears.   
"Kotori!"  
Forgetting about the fire, she ran.   
She couldn't stand that look, the immense pain in her eyes.   
She didn't feel a searing pain, nor the immense heat.   
She didn't even notice the dagger drop from Kotoris hands, dissolving into air.   
All she saw, all she took in was the endless well of sadness she saw in her friends eyes.   
Before she knew it she was enveloping the ash haired in a tight embrace, her wounds residing just like Nicos, who had fully healed.   
Wet tears stained her cheeks as she felt the heavy breathing of her friend, her tears staining her shoulders.   
She didn't notice the fire go out, nor that Maki was helping the twin tailed woman to her feet, looking her up and down for wounds.   
She didn't question it.   
She didn't even care.   
All she cared about was the woman in her arms, slowly coming back to her senses, slowly turning back to the Kotori she knew..and loved. 

\---

"Are you alright?"  
Nico opened her eyes to find a redhead..Maki if she remembered correctly, crouched over her, a worried expression on her face.   
Nodding numbly, she looked down at her body, surprisingly not finding any burn marks.   
She had fallen unconscious after the burns had taken their toll, all she remembered was the air guardian..Kotori? sitting on her, with murderous intent.   
"Come on, get up"  
She stared at Makis outstretched hand, taking it in confusion, allowing herself to be lifted up onto her feet.   
"Why..Why did you save me?"  
She looked around, finding her former captive calming Kotori down, her friends surrounding them.   
"You clearly had no intent to hurt her, despite holding immense power, as I can see by your fire..."  
"I could have been fooling you.."  
"You could have"  
Maki sighed and looked over at the rest, making sure they weren't in earshot.   
"But?"  
"But I know who you are"  
A moment of silence fell over the two as the smaller blinked in surprise, before realization dawned on her.   
"You what?!"  
She screeched, drawing Hanayos attention.   
"Shush! I haven't told the rest yet!"  
"Well you should have! It would have saved me severe burns and a giant scare!"  
"I couldn't find the time. Besides, I thought there must be a reason why you kept it secret."  
Maki retorted, resorting to twirling her hair to distract herself.   
"How did you even find out? Nobody in the entire castle knows."  
"I..that's none of your buisness!"  
She sputtered, face turning red.   
"My identity is on the line here! It so is my buisness!"  
Maki stared straight ahead, finger curling around her hair faster and faster.   
She mumbled something under her breath, something Nico didn't catch.   
"Pardon?"  
"I peaked"  
"You...You peaked?"  
"I-I was curious alright?! I needed to see who you were!"  
"At least i now know it's not common knowledge..although the other guardians do need to know for my plan to work.."  
"Plan?"  
Maki looked down at Nico skeptically.   
"I'll explain later with the rest. Just know we need to act quickly and that both our worlds are in danger as long as we remain inactive."  
The serious tone in her voice made the redhead nod as she watched Nico stand closer to the rest, raising her voice.   
"Listen up everybody. I have a few things to tell you about my identity. I won't repeat so listen closely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, i finally found my skript again so here ya go. i wanted to update as soon as possible so this is short, but another chapter will be up soon.


	16. Beginning of a Plan

Although Nico hadn't raised her voice much, she quickly drew their attention, Umi staring skeptically.   
"I know you all think, that I'm just a scumbag follower of queen Ayase.."  
She shot a worried glance towards Kotori, who was still glaring daggers into her.   
Looking around however, she found Hanayo and Rins softened gaze, which encouraged her.   
"But I'm actually...well...the rebel leader."  
Her words hung in the air thickly, which was only was sliced as Kotori muttered.   
"Bullshit"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How the hell are you..you red eyed spawn of satan, the rebel leader? You didn't even fight me."  
Kotori stood up again, pointing an accusing finger at her.   
"I didn't want to. I told you, I'm not and wasn't there to fight you."  
"Well then..."  
Kotoris dagger reappeared in her outstretched hand.   
"Fight me. Prove to me that you are the leader of the rebels in meridian."  
The raven haired womans weapons were swept to her feet by a gust of wind.   
"Kotori! That's enough!"  
The ash haired stared bewildered at her friend, as she stood almost protectively in front of her adversary.   
"Maki, I don't know what you think you're doing, but get out of the damn way!"  
Renewed anger laced her voice as she spat out the command.   
"You aren't in the right state of mind! Listen to reason!"  
The redhead attempted to keep her voice as calming as possible.   
Ignoring her friend, Kotori gripped her weapon tighter, her entire demeanor becoming that of a predator who was about to pounce on it's pray.   
"Get out of the damn way Maki!"  
Her anger began to overflow, causing her to forget herself in it.  
She didn't care about the fact that Maki was her friend.   
She didn't care about the consequences.   
All she cared about, all she could think about, all that clouded her brain was that Umis torturer stood there, right in front of her and she couldn't kill her.   
She couldn't harm her.   
She couldn't touch her.   
Kotori didn't care what was in the way.   
She would have her revenge   
As Maki failed to comply after a minute, she lunged at her, almost slitting her throat with a sharp stab, had it not been for a large bubble enveloping her.   
Letting out an enraged scream, she started punching, scratching, stabbing the bubble, anything she could do to get out until-  
"Kotori!"  
Umis voice resounded around the clearing, her hand outstretched.   
"Enough. I believe her. Or more, I believe Maki."  
"The hell does Maki know?!"  
"She healed that woman, and now is protecting her. Something must have happened while the rebel leader stayed at Makis house, so that she knows that she is telling the truth."  
"But-"  
"No buts. I'm grateful you want to protect me, but please calm down. We don't have time for this"  
Nodding, Nico stood in front of Maki again, continuing her small speech.   
"We don't have much time at all actually."  
"Why's that?"  
Hanayo asked cautiously.   
"Because Eli chan wants to unite our two worlds and rule both nya!"  
"H-How do you know that?"  
Nico stared bewildered.   
"Nozomi chan told me"  
"I would ask how you know my former superior, but we really don't have ti-"  
"Former nya?!"  
"Has the news not reached you yet?"  
As Rin shook her head, Nico felt like another weight had been added onto her shoulders.   
"Toujou san....Nozomi chan she..she got captured... It was unexpected by everyone, by me, the queen, palace guards and so on, I mean she was the most lyal servant of the Queen after all...My colleagues Erena and Anju urged for her to be executed."  
"Nya?!"  
Rin screeched, almost jumping a meter into the air.   
"Sh-she's dead?!"  
"No, thankfully not...although her current state isn't exactly honorable."  
"That being?"  
"She's basically being held as a pet."  
Nico replied bluntly.  
"Back to main topic at hand however. As I was saying, she has put it into her mind to unite the two worlds. With the heart of Meridian at her side, she almost has enough power now to merge the two worlds...and that remaining power would be you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She wants to drain you of your powers. That in turn would kill you, so I advise you not to let that happen."  
Maki sighed.   
"Yeah no shit"  
"And uh...what do you mean the Heart?"  
Honoka asked cautiously.   
"Each world has a source of Energy, or more a representation of their worlds energy. The hearts wield immense power and it is impossible to completely drain them. This worlds heart is Alisa....your earths heart, is as far as I can tell..."  
Red eyes bore into Honoka intensely.   
"The youngest Kousaka."  
Honokas breath hitched as she realized what that meant, it took a few seconds, due to her not exactly being the smartest.  
"Yukiho!"  
Noticing Honokas slow panicking, Nico quickly attempted to correct any anxiety provoked thoughts that could be forming in the gingers head.   
"This has not come to Elis attention yet however, so it is to presume that your younger sister is safe...for now that is."  
"Then we need to act before the worlds combine! I can't have Yukiho exposed to harm!"  
Honoka fist bumped the air determinedly.   
"I would hope all of you have as much enthuasm as she does. Because we have a difficult plan to fallow here.."

\---

"This is absolutely humiliating"  
Maki growled as she fallowed the raven haired woman through the forest, her hands in shackles.   
"It's the fastest way through to the castle. And the fire guardian is hardest to control so it'll seem the most impressive."  
"I'm the hardest to control?"  
Maki raised an eyebrow.   
"Fire is the hardest element to control by anyone. And all fire guardians are very hotheaded so they become very difficult to control."  
"Element my ass"  
"That's what you took from what I just said?"  
"Fire just isn't an element alright? Just isn't!"  
Nico sighed.   
"Just be quiet, we're almost in the castle region."  
Maki looked down defeated.   
"Why did I ever agree to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update soon my ass hehehe   
> Fuck my life


	17. Plan in motion

Kotori sighed in her cage.   
As that twin tailed girl. No as Nico had described the plan to them, she had been held in a cage.   
When the groups had been assigned she had been in Umis cage.   
Even now, as she floated next to Umi she was in the same damn cage.   
She did go overboard completely but this was getting annoying.   
"Hey Umi chan? Can you let me out now?"  
She made sure to highten her voice beyond it's already unusually high pitch and to emphasize each word carefully.   
"Have you calmed down?"  
Umi stared at her, worry lacing her voice.   
Nodding as a response, Kotori felt the water next to her disappear as she kept floating in mid air.   
"Thanks Umi chan....I'm sorry I overreacted before"  
"You better be."  
The blue haired's voice was gentle, but a certain anger was to be discerned.   
"I..I never should have attacked Maki. I was just so enraged....they took you from me after all!"  
A soft laugh escaped her friends lips at that.   
"I know Kotori. I would have felt the same if it had been you in my place"  
"Ah..?"  
Kotori blinked a few times in confusion.   
Umi apparently realized what she had just said, as her entire face turned as red as Makis hair.   
"I-I mean just..you mean a lot to me!"  
"That...that really doesn't make it sound any less implying"  
Kotori giggled and tucked a loose strand of Umis hair behind her ear, the contact almost causing the later to fall unconscious.   
"Could it be..."  
Kotori decided. Now or never.   
She brought her face closely to the now trembling Umi, cupping her cheek in the process.   
"You have something to say?"  
"A-A-A-Ah..!"  
A ragged gasp escaped Umis lips as she slumped down suddenly, having fainted on the spot.   
"Drat"  
Kotori muttered as she caught her mid air.   
They were supposed to be on a mission, yet here she was trying to help the dense brick to confess.   
At this point, she was quite sure they both felt the same way for eachother.   
Even if her friend was to dense to maybe completely realize it.   
Sitting down into the lush grass she let her gaze drift over the large building that they were supposed to infiltrate.   
Then at the village below, wondering how in the world the two of them could fulfill their part of the revolution. 

\---

"I feel so useless "  
Hanayo muttered as she placed her hand onto the ground for what felt like the one hundredth attempt.   
"Don't say that nya!"  
Rin bound up to her, her form that of a large tiger.   
To tell the truth, it was a slightly unnerving sight for her.   
"But...I haven't done anything whatsoever on this entire adventure. I didn't help at any point. This all would have happened with or without out me!"  
She burst out. The feelings had been bubbling under her skin since this began and now had found an outlet.   
"Thats not true."  
The tiger..no Rin said.   
"You saved your friends from becoming Speicli!"  
"A-Ah? And that is?"  
"Meet on sticks. Or in this case icicles."  
"I-I guess I did.."  
she admitted timidly.   
"And you can do this now too. You have great power! All you need to to wield it correctly."  
Her tail gestured to the countless black roses surrounding them.   
"In each and every one is a rebel fighter. I know you can break this curse Kayochin. I know you can!"  
Hanayo smiled at her words, reaching out her hand against a rose, wanting to try something new.   
"Here goes"  
Closing her eyes, she focused on it with all her concentration, letting each fibre of her being feel her power, feel it flowing through her.   
"Whaaaaa"  
A shriek of joy caught her off guard as she opened her eyes, jumping in surprise.   
A woman stood where the rose had just been, her short ash hair waving in the wind.   
Blue eyes gazed at her full of both energy and gratefulness.   
Hanayo was at lost for words, as she gazed at what used to be a mere flower.   
"Ha...I didn't think I'd ever get free of that."  
The girl inhaled deeply.   
"You...you must be a guardian if I'm not mistaken?"  
She stretched out her hand, Hanayo shakily accepting it.   
"My names You. I used to be a rebel lieutenant before that witch cursed me into a fucking flower. Nice to meet you."

\---

Stretching out her hand, Honoka let her heart flow out of her hand and towards two large metal doors.   
It had been her job to sneak into a vault in the outskirts of the castle.   
According to Nico, that's where the Queen stored all the power she had been amassing. And apart from her touch, the heart was the only key.   
She smiled as the doors opened softly, swinging lightly on their hinges.   
She stepped inside carefully, making sure not to make a sound.   
That wasn't necessary however to attract attention it seemed, as a voice echoed through the chamber, letting her blood run cold. The voice was cold yet daunting as it inched slowly closer.   
"I knew you would come here...Honoka nee chan.."  
That voice belonged to none other than Alisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah So uhhhh here ya go hasnt been long at all


	18. Rise of a rebellion

Umi looked around quickly, as she and Kotori hurried through the streets, knocking any guard unconscious and stripping them of weapons armor.   
The equipment then flew on its own to a certain location just outside of the town area, where Kotori had prepared a small armory already.   
"Where should we start?"  
She whispered briskly.   
"Since I made sure at this point, that there's not one guard left in this area, how about a pub?"  
Nodding in agreement, Umi stepped out into the street, quickly spotting what seemed to be a sort of Inn.   
As the door creaked open slowly, she covered her nose from the stench.   
She had forgotten, these people were in the middle ages. That meant no hygiene.   
As she and Kotori stood in the entryway, multiple pairs of eyes stared at them.   
The bartender, waitresses, farmers.   
Luckily no guards however, which was probably why they all looked happy.   
Up until just now, as fear overtook their expressions.   
"Uh...h-hello"  
Kotori smiled, unsure on how to react to that much attention.   
"Who...who are you?"  
A waitress spoke up first, green eyes glistening.   
She was poised in front of a small redhead, almost protectively.   
Umi finally realized how they must look, wings and all. These people probably thought they were some sort of guard.   
"My name is Sonoda Umi. This is Minami Kotori."  
She took a deep breath, unsure on how to proceed.   
"We..we are guardians"  
A moment of silence overtook the crowd, first broken by a drunk mans slurred laughter.   
"Guardians? Ha! As if! You're just some more assholes that the wretched queen sent!"  
"No, I can assure you we're real."  
Umi tried to stay polite and not throw up at the stink of his breath.   
Behind her she could hear Kotori mutter.   
"Somebody needs a mint"  
That didn't help her attempting to look poised and respectful.   
"So what would ya be here for? Why would you grace us with your presence oh mighty guardians?"  
"I don't much like that condescending tone of yours sir"  
Kotori smiled again, almost cheekily.   
"Why don't you tone it down a notch, before your ego gets so big that it acts as a ballon and you fly off."  
She laughed as the man, under much flailing, suddenly floated up into the air.   
"Ah whoops, too late."  
The waitress from earlier stepped forward, examining the two of them.   
"Well it seems like you may be telling the truth...what are your intentions here?"  
"Ah.."  
Umi looked aside slightly, grasping for words.   
"Queen Ayases reign is going to end, as of tonight. We need your help, the help of all the inhabitants of this city to storm the castle and take over control of this land again."  
Kotori spoke confidently, as the man crashed to the ground, almost as if to punctuate her words.   
"A rebellion? Last time that happened three years ago...it didn't end well. What makes you think you can do it now?"  
"You were alone that time. Now you have guardians and a new rebel army. Even as we speak, the cursed are being brought back to action. We have disarmed any and all guards of this area. Their weapons and armor lay on the outskirts of this city. If a rebellion is to succeed, it must be tonight."  
The woman smiled, a new light sparking inside her.   
"Well then, I believe I speak for everyone in Meridian, that we will join you. I guess I'll get my old weaponry in order then. Ruby, go round up all the townsfolk with the help of Hanamaru. Get Yoshiko to send her ravens to the other sectors, I'm sure that Kanan and Mari will gladly fight too."  
The redhead turned and sprinted out with a nod, many of the farmers fallowing.   
"We'll meet at the entrance of the castle in a siege, make sure to bring all your best fighters. Hide sick or injured and all the children inside the infinite city, where our former infirmary was. Reinstall that as well."  
Catching one mans arm, she quickly whispered.   
"Inform Riko of the breaking of the curse. Tell her to head straight to the cursed garden."  
She turned to leave, heading up the stairs.  
"Wait!"  
Umi called out, overwhelmed by the sudden commanding demeanor that the waitress had taken up within seconds.   
"Who are you?"  
The woman smiled, pulling out a small badge.   
"Kurosawa Dia. Former and now reinstated Rebel general."

\---

"You!"  
"Chika!"  
Two women engulfed each other in giant hugs, one hug of reunion of the many taking place.   
Hanayo sat down tired.   
She had been turning every single flower back, and could pass out at any moment now.   
But looking at the hundreds, maybe thousands of happy, lively faces, she felt happiness and pride.   
All of them had had their body transformed into a flower, almost like solitary confinement.   
And now they were running around, tears streaming down their faces.   
The two in front of her, You and from what she had heard from You, Chika Takami, had clung onto each other as for dear life.   
Now they both approached Hanayo, bright smiles plastered on their faces.   
"We can't thank you enough for this. You freed all of us, to fight that tyrant again."  
Chika fist bumped the air.   
"Our freedom means a new war right? A new rebellion to take over the castle?"  
Hanayo nodded meekly, to tired to bring out a word. Thankfully Rin, now in human form, was there to explain.   
"Two more guardians are rallying the townsfolk, another two have infiltrated the castle. We will take this castle by tomorrow! Since all of you were transformed fully armed, I'll assume that you are battle ready?"  
You saluted and smiled.   
"Battle ready and hungry for revenge!"  
Just then, a new voice broke the cheering.   
"CHIKA! YOU!"  
The two were pulled into a tight embrace, by a woman with brown-red hair.   
She was crying, but her face displayed pure happiness.   
"You're back.."  
She sniffed, standing back slightly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.   
"I thought I'd lost you.."  
"Hey don't cry like that. This isn't a sad occasion!"  
"She's happy Chika you dumb nut."  
"Ah..oops"  
She laughed, as the other woman turned to Hanayo and Rin.   
"Thank you for this. I heard that the guardians have organized the whole country. Thank you"  
She bowed deeply, leaving both Hanayo and Rin to simply look confused at what to say.   
"W-We're just doing our part in this nya...you also need to fight."  
"Oh we will. I want to murder that queen myself for doing that to Chika and You!"  
"Ah, we haven't introduced you yet."  
You slapped her face in realization.   
"This is Riko. She's one of the few to possess magic still, since it's healing magic and therefore weak, she was never found and killed."  
"It's not weak! I-I can kill!"  
"By letting them bleed out maybe."  
"Shut up! You'll see how scary I can be"  
"That doesn't sound like foreshadowing at all"  
Chika laughed. 

\---

"There. We're in."  
Maki shook her hands a bit as she melted off the chains.   
"Good riddance. These things are annoying."  
"I could have unlocked em you know. Show off."  
The pair made their way through the corridors, careful to avoid any trouble.   
"Where exactly are we going again?"  
"Throne room. We need to get Nozomi out."  
"We need to save the kingdom and kill the Queen. She can be saved in the process."  
"She's a priority to me. And the Queen stays alive."  
"I thought you hated her. Both of them. Why save one and keep the other alive?"  
Maki asked, sending a questioning look in Nicos direction, noting her sudden downcast expression.   
"I don't hate them. I hate the curse."  
"You believe it can be broken then?"  
"I know it can"  
"How come?"  
Nico stayed silent for a moment before looking up determined.   
"It worked on me."  
Before Maki could process that statement, she found herself face to face with a woman, clad in an elegant black armor.   
"Well...seems like not only the purple haired bitch is a traitor."

\---

"A-Alisa!"  
The young blood laughed at Honokas surprise.   
"What? You didn't think this would be unguarded did you?"  
Honoka stared at her, trying to form a plan of escape in her head.   
"Step away from that control panel will you? We don't want you to release any power that my sister has been amassing now do we?"  
"Alisa, snap out of this!"  
Honoka almost screamed in desperation. She was this damn close to releasing the energy.   
"Snap out of it? Snap out of power? Free will? I think not. Now step. away!"  
Her voice grew cold as the ginger refused to budge.   
"I'm not scared of you Alisa."  
Alisa laughed again, dragging forward two unconscious figures.   
A scream stuck inside Honokas throat as she caught sight of their faces.   
"Tsubasa...Yukiho.."  
She croaked meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took a bit. Hope you enjoy it anyway.   
> This is entering the climax now and Nozomi and Eli shall reappear for this grand finally in a few chapters


	19. Torture

Honoka stood stone still, petrified of the small blonde in front of her.   
Her features had changed drastically since the last time they had met.   
Her skin had become paler, not even a tinge of redness or any sign of life was to be discerned.  
The edges of her robes had begun to disintegrate, giving her entire demeanor a ghostly, dead look.   
But the worst part, made Honokas blood run cold.   
Black.   
Alisas eyes had turned completely black, devoid of any sign that they used to be human.  
They shone in the dim light, like polished stone yet had some weird, terrifying bloodlust in them.   
This wasn't Alisa.   
This was a monster.   
"Didn't I say step away?"  
The young Ayases voice echoed from the walls, fallowed by the sound of chains as she threw Yukiho and Tsubasa onto the ground behind her.   
"I won't hesitate to kill them you know."  
She kept monologuing in a cool voice.   
"Let them be Alisa..!"  
Honoka finally forced out, finding her voice again.   
"They aren't involved in this."  
Sharp laughter rang across the room at that as Alisas foot collided with a terrifying thud into Yukihos stomach.   
"She knew too, I'm sure of it. She's just as much to be blamed!"  
"Alisa please-"  
Honoka couldn't finish as she was sent flying through the air, crashing into a stone pillar nearby, shattering it.   
"Enough!"  
The door had swung open, revealing the Queen herself, clad in white but clearly bloodstained armor.   
"Big sis, this is my job! You said I could do this myself!"  
"Change of plans. The rebels have rallied and the cursed garden is free."  
Eli said icily, striding into the room.   
Honoka watched terrified as she realized that she too, had hostages.   
"Maki! Nico!"  
The ginger faltered, seeing her friend and new ally beaten and bloodied.   
Maki had cuts across her body, a large one above her right eye obscuring her vision.   
Nico was in no better shape, coughing up blood as they were thrown to the ground recklessly.   
And just behind them, wringing with a weird looking collar around her neck, was Nozomi.   
Honoka felt herself grabbed and thrown at the wall again with brute force.   
She felt her ankle snap painfully as she hit the wall, which dented at impact.   
Not that she had much time to think about that, as she wasn't even given a second of rest before a foot collided with her back, sending her flying towards another part of the room.   
"How dare you damn guardians intervene now!"  
The older womans voice echoed loudly from around her.   
"Rallying the rebels, infiltrating my castle?! I was this damn close to combing our worlds!"  
Honoka looked up, only in time to see sharp icicles flying towards her.  
Bracing herself for the searing pain, she was surprised to not feel any.   
The reason became apparent as she looked up, horrified by the sight.   
Ice bore through her savior in her stomach, her arms and legs, blood gushing down her body, face contorted in pain.   
"Stop it Elichi! Let your anger out on me, I gave them their powers! You know that don't you?!"  
Nozomi screamed, tears flowing freely.   
"Don't make them suffer for something I pulled them into!"  
Letting her gaze wander to the Queen, Honoka was shocked to find remorse glazing her eyes.   
It was gone in seconds however, replaced by cold fury.   
"Why would you jump in front of her?!"  
She screamed, as the ice melted in an instance, leaving terrifying gaping holes in Honokas savior.   
"I'm the one to blame. Focus your anger one me!"  
Nozomis voice had become faint as she fell down, barely being able to breathe anymore.   
Eli knelt down, cupping her cheeks almost lovingly.   
"I wish I could Nozomi."  
Her voice betrayed no sense of remorse at all however, laced with a taunting tone.   
"But out of all these rebels, you know you will be the only one to survive."  
She muttered softly, as Nozomis body began to heal itself, much to the onlookers awe.   
"Elichi please.."  
The purple haired woman muttered, almost desperately.   
"Spare them."  
Ignoring her sobbing captive, Eli merely snapped her fingers, causing a chain to materialize, fastening itself to a pilar and Nozomi collar.   
"Now, let me finish this.."  
Eli let her gaze wander around the room, before landing on Honoka again.   
"Any last words?"  
"Yukiho.."  
Honoka muttered faintly, her eyes fixated on something behind Eli.   
Before the Queen could process what she meant however, a clear voice rang through the hall.   
"Alisa!"  
Turning around in realization, the blonde stared, for the first time terrified, at her younger sister who had taken to gazing at Yukiho, her entire body convulsing as she suddenly stumbled forward, falling into her former friends arms.   
While she had been distracted, it seemed that not only had the young Kousaka woken up, but shed herself from her chains.   
Just in time as well, as she dove down, catching her friend before she hit the ground.   
Just as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious, Honoka glimpsed a small puff of black smoke fly from her body, blue eyes falling closed in the younger Kousakas protecting grip.   
After a moment of stunned silence, a low laughter slowly built up, echoing from the chamber walls.   
Honoka used the Queens breakdown to run towards her friends, stumbling on her injured foot on the way and landing with a thud on top of Maki, who let out a displeased groan of pain.   
"You damn brats!"  
Eli spat, her eyes practically radiating immense hate.   
"Not only do you break in..you take my sister too?!"  
She raised her hand, causing it to glow in white light.   
"I'm done playing with you. I WILL have both worlds and their hearts!"  
An ear-shattering scream was emitted by Maki, as she began to convulse in pain.   
"Stop it! What are you doing?!"  
Nico scrambled to her feet, eyes wide in fear.   
"Extracting her power. From all of you, hers is the strongest from a pure power standpoint."  
The Queen tightened her hand into a fist, causing Maki to begin scratching at her arms, opening already closing wounds.   
Nico tore her eyes away from her friend and ran at the sorceress, ready to throw a punch at her.   
She only got a meter far however, before her body was overtaken by incredible pain.   
It was as if thousands of hot needles were beating into her, eating up her very existence.   
Falling to the ground, Nico saw terrified, that both Yukiho and Honoka had fallen to the ground, crying and screaming in agony.   
Even Alisas unconscious body was twitching, as if screaming silently for the torture to stop.   
As the room was filled with agonized, wretched screams, the Queens insane cackling was still louder.   
The pain kept increasing, as Nicos body felt heavier, her power, her very life essence being drained from her.   
Struggling to keep her eyes open, the raven haired woman looked around for anything, absolutely anything to help.   
That's when she met turquoise eyes, filled with regret and fear, brimming with fear.   
Her mouth formed words, but Nico couldn't make them out over her own screaming.   
It seamed like she was yelling something now, her neck becoming bloodied at her attempts to rip free from the collar.   
For a quick moment, the pain subsided, as Eli waltzed over to the only captive to have remained untouched till now.   
"What did you say?"  
After Nozomi took a second to answer, another wave of pain washed over them, the last scream grasping Nozomis attention again.   
"Elichi please..please stop this madness!"  
"Still asking me that? You should be thanking me for sparing you."  
The Queens voice was amused, as she gazed with hateful eyes down onto her victims.   
"At least your sister!"  
"She is of no use if she switches sides"  
"But-"  
"Is that it? I do have a time schedule here you know."  
Eli held out her hand, the white light amassing again.   
"Please..."  
"Hm?"  
"In the very least....save your friend..."  
Nozomis voice was weak as she stared over at Nico, the Queen fallowing her gaze.   
Her icy blue eyes hardened as she met the raven haireds red ones.   
"Don't be ridiculous."  
She scoffed, turning back to her subordinate.   
"None of those are my friends."  
"Eli stop this-!"  
Nico finally let out, regretting her action immediately as another wave of pain crashed down on her.   
"Don't call you're ruler like that!"  
"Nicochi.."  
Nico lifted her head, doing her best to repress screaming.   
She couldn't give in to the torture, not like this.   
"I'm sorry.."  
Nozomi closed her eyes as the Queen laughed, filling the room again with pained screams.   
After only seconds, Nico saw with horror, how her body started becoming transparent.   
Looking over to Maki, she found that she too, was now nearly see through.   
Watching the entire happenings with glee, the Queen stroked her pets head softly.   
"See my love? They're growing weak, they can't resist their absorption. But do not fret darling, you are safe from such a fate.   
Aren't I a benevolent ruler?"  
She smiled wickedly as her hand began to glow ever so bright, almost blinding the now almost completely faded onlookers.   
Her victorious joy was cut short however, as she was knocked off her feat, a punch landing painfully in her eyes.   
Infuriated, Eli threw her attacker off, who turned out to be a now awake and free Tsubasa, forgetting in blind rage, that her adversaries had had their powers returned.   
She only barely managed to evade a ball of fire, as it singed her robes.   
"Nice going Tsubasa!"  
Honoka cheered, quickly stepping in front of her (girl)friend.   
The latter only stared up at Honoka in awe.   
"What-What is going on here?!"  
She exclaimed in fright, realizing that she had only on basic instinct gotten up and punched the blonde woman.   
"I'll need to explain it in detail later, but fun story, you just saved our lives by hitting one of the most powerful people in the universe."  
Tsubasas jaw just stood agape, not sure if she should believe the weird ass shit coming from Honoka.   
But then again, Honoka had wings and wore a weird outfit so what did she know was true or not.   
"Now then Ayase."  
Honoka turned towards the Ice Queen, standing in strong with Nico and Maki at her side.   
"Let's do this."

\---

On the streets of the city, it had become hectic. Guards had quickly become overpowered and stripped of their gear.   
Some had even decided to join the rebellion.   
"Umi!"  
Kotori suddenly screamed, flying over to the bluenette who was currently helping an insured soldier find his way through the crowd.   
"What? Is something wrong?"  
Umi sensed the panic in her friends voice as she landed next to her.   
"I hear screaming. Painful screaming. Umi! They're being tortured!"  
Umi quickly handed the soldier to a small girl, instructing her to lead him to safety, then turned to the ash haired, eyes hard with fury.   
"Where?"  
"I-I can't tell, but it's so loud and...Umi I think they're dying!"  
Kotori almost screamed, tears forming in her eyes.   
"I can hear Honoka chan, and Maki chan! We need to go!"  
"How do we find them?"  
"They must be where Honoka was supposed to go and free her power! Quick, we need to go!"  
Umi nodded, winding through the crowd until they reached a small unoccupied alley way.   
"Lead the way."  
Kotori nodded, spreading her wings and shooting up, gripping her dagger tightly.   
If that vile woman even dared to hurt them, she would personally see to it that she ripped the Queens heart out herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so it's been a bit here. But i'm going to do my best to finish this soon, so that such a delay can be avoided. Please excuse this taking so long


	20. What do you fight for?

Blue eyes pierced each other as both prepared for a battle.   
"Why are you still fighting? My powers exceed yours tenfold."  
The queen sneered, ice forming around her hands and floating around in midair.   
"We can't give up without a fight!"  
Honoka barked back, helping up Maki.   
"Ridiculous. You'll die for nothing."  
A flair of ice shot forward, only to melt as they were met with a firewall, behind which the redhead stood, a small grin spread across her face.   
"Unless you have a stronger virus, I think we're good."  
"Maki! This isn't a time for-wait you made a joke!"  
Honoka stared agape at her friend, despite the current situation that they were in.   
Thankfully, the Queen seemed as bewildered, but more so by the integrity of the joke itself.   
"Hey I can joke. I've been waiting to make a firewall joke so can't miss the opportunity, especially if we're gonna die."  
She let the fire ebb away, revealing the queens puzzled face.   
"Firewall joke?"  
Her facial features had changed drastically, cruel smirk replaced with a puzzled expression.   
"I don't get it."  
Behind her, her captive let out a gasp.   
"E-Elichi.."  
The blonde whipped around, staring in bewilderment.   
"Nozomi?"  
Her voice was soft, bloodlust completely having left her body.   
"Is anyone else confused?"  
Honoka whispered briskly.   
"No, we all are. How come a joke did...whatever this is?"  
Nico frowned at what Maki had said.  
"I don't think it was the joke in itself...It probably was-"  
A large explosion shook the room, causing the blonde to fall to her knees and rubble beginning to fall from the ceiling.   
"Shit! The rebels must be bombing through underground!"  
Nico warned, shielding her friends from any further falling debris with a shielding spell.   
"Damnit! We need to get out of this room!"  
Honoka cautiously tapped her shoulder, pointing to the exit.   
"That may be hard..!"  
Glancing over, Nico saw with fright that the entire exit had been sealed off with a thick sheet of ice.   
Just outside, they could see Tsubasa and Yukiho, carrying an unconscious Alisa.   
That eased her mind slightly, but not exactly much.   
The three were thrown off their feet at that, smacking against the wall, only to cause the rooms structure to crumble more.   
Coughing due to dust, Maki looked up, terrified at meeting icy eyes.   
"Try a dumbass trick on me like that..how insolent!"  
A sharp kick was delivered to her face, sending her tumbling through the room, separated from the other two, who were stuck under a large boulder, although neither of them seemed hurt, the stones had fallen around them and on top, causing a cave.   
She didn't have much time to think about how to free them however, as a sharp shard of Ice, ebbed itself in her knee deeply, causing her to scream in agony as the shard began to twist, only to be stopped as she managed to melt it.   
"So much control under so much pain?"  
The queens cold voice echoed from the chamber walls.   
"I must admit, I admire your persistence."  
Maki felt her throat being grasped as she was hoisted into the air by her neck, struggling for oxygen.   
"But what's the point of fighting?"  
Her hand tightened, making Makis lungs burn for air.   
"Why are you still struggling, seconds away from death? You're fire is extinguishing, your hands aren't even aglow anymore."  
Maki managed to kick her opponent, hardly eliciting a grunt of pain.  
"Such a waste of life force...but I guess necessary. I can't let you live.."  
Makis vision became blurry, as her lungs almost gave out, her limbs becoming limp.   
"And once you're gone, I'll kill you're friends off too of course."  
At that, one thought cursed through the redheads mind, taking up her body in cold fury, her anger pooling in one hand.   
"I.."  
She sputtered out, hardly able to grasp a sentence.   
"I can't allow that!"  
With that she slammed her bare hand onto her adversaries arm, letting the remaining fire curse through her.   
With a scream, the queen let go, clutching her arm in the process.   
Makis body fell with a thud next to her, energy drained from her.   
"Maki!"  
A loud explosion erupted from where Honoka and Nico had been trapped, rocks flying into the air and falling onto the blonde, who only just in last instance managed to evade using a shield charm.   
Just as the storm of stone ended however, another crash erupted, ice flying around as the sealed door was blasted open.   
"Umi! Kotori!"  
Honoka waved, picking up her unconscious friend.   
"Honoka. Yukiho filled us in on most, are you alright?!"  
Umi burst out, gazing over their leaders body, stopping at her ankle.   
Ignoring her, the ginger gazed around.   
"Where are Yukiho, Alisa and Tsubasa?"  
"They got escorted away by some weird woman claiming she's a fallen angel or something."  
Umi replied, shaking her head.   
"Yoshiko is alive then. Good, the rest must be as well."  
Nico spoke up, getting confused looks from the rest.   
"She's part of the old rebel alliance. Now we need to get back to batt-"  
"Honoka chan, ankles shouldn't twist like that.."  
Kotori exclaimed suddenly, worry overtaking her.   
"We need to get you heal-"  
She was broken off as the group felt themselves pulled into the room, the wall sealing itself off again.   
Surprisingly, they landed almost softly, a few feet away from a seething Queen.   
But something seemed..off.  
"Honoka, did she have black eyes and weird ass devil wings before?"  
Nico asked shakily, gripping onto a stirring Maki, who was barely conscious.   
"It seems as though I may have underestimated you all.."  
The Queens voice broke their conversation.   
"I see now, I have lost. Rebels have taken over my castle by now for sure, and you have received reinforcements."  
She grinned, an insane look adorning her features.   
"It seems your motivation exceeds mine, though how I don't know."  
She muttered the last part, hardly being heard by the rest.   
"I guess the only condolences I'll get is from killing most of the guardians..even if one escaped. Alisa told me she was cowardly though, so I'll assume she just left you here to die."  
"Bullshit!"  
Kotori screamed at that.   
"Hanayo would never-"  
"Shut up!"  
The Queen bellowed, glaring at her.   
"She's not here in you're dying moment, so where else would she be, other than having abandoned you?"  
"Dying..moments?"  
Honoka whispered confused.   
The blonde cackled raising her hand as a large scepter formed.   
"Elichi no!"  
Nozomi suddenly screeched, blood flying from her neck as she desperately attempted to rip the collar off.   
"You can't-!"  
"I can very well and I will!"  
The Queen swung the scepter down, ebbing it into the floor as the ground split apart.   
"If I can't win.."  
She screamed, as the entire room began collapsing around them.   
"Nobody can!"  
Kotori quickly held up her hand, attempting to keep every piece of falling debris in the air.   
Looking over, she found Nico had hurried over to Nozomi, creating a protection charm around them.   
"She's-She's sent the entire castle into rubble..!"  
Kotori wheezed, sweat beginning to form on her brow.   
"I can her screaming and crashing all over the place..!"  
The falling rubble began to float closer, as her magic began to deplete fast under the heavy weight.   
"Get out..! I can't hold this up much longer!"  
Kotori screamed at them, arms trembling.   
"And leave you here?!"  
"Umi, this isn't time for debate!"  
"But we can't-"  
Umi never finished her sentence as the trembling suddenly stopped, the debris falling around them safely with a clatter.   
"Wh-what..?"  
Honoka looked around, startling as she found herself face to face with  
"A TIGER!"  
She creamed, stopping as a hand clamped around her mouth.   
"Honoka! It's just Rin chan!"  
Honoka turned around slowly at that, smiling widely at the new voice.   
"H-Hanayo..!"  
The group let out a shaky laughter.   
"Kayochin stopped the whole castle from falling nya!"  
The tiger exclaimed in excitement.   
"I-I didn't...I just asked the trees to help support the castle and they did it."  
"Hanayo, that's amazing."  
Maki smiled, sitting up slowly and rubbing her throat.   
"I really hate to break it to you, but we still have a bloodthirsty queen on our hands, and somewhere in that rubble Nico and Nozomi are under a small protection charm."  
Umi broke their chatter, pointing at a very, very infuriated Queen.   
"Ah crap."  
"Why..!"  
The blonde screamed, Ice forming at her fingertips again.   
"Why won't you just die?!"  
The Ice shot forward again, almost penetrating a wall of water that Umi had conjured.   
A sharp scream echoed from behind the wall, and as the ice ceased, the group caught their breath in shock.   
"What..?"  
The Queen lay pinned to the ground, kicking and screaming as a woman sat on top of her.   
"Is that Nozomi nya...?"  
Hanayo nodded shakily as Umi lowered the water wall for a better view.   
Nozomi wore a dark purple robe, which billowed in the wind.   
Her emerald eyes glowed, as she pressed Eli down, restricting her movement.   
"You!"  
The blonde screamed, fear lacing her voice. She had gone through her parents memories and had seen the woman who had cursed them.   
And that woman, now sat on top of her, pinning her to the ground.   
"Elichi!"  
The woman screamed, gripping her wrists tighter.   
"Snap out of it!"  
Eli struggled, feeling power seep away from her.   
The curser was draining her, it would only be a matter of time until her death.   
"It's all your fault! You cursed them! You stopped them! Killed them!"  
The Queen screamed, noticing a confused look overtake her captor. Using said confusion, she ripped her hand free, protruding a small Ice knife and jabbed it, intending to hit the cursers heart.   
Before Nozomi could react however, the knife shattered, a centimeter away from having landed on it's mark.   
As the purple haired woman wavered in shock however, she was thrown off, thudding to the floor next to her.   
Struggling to get up, Eli double took as the robes suddenly disappeared, leaving her in her previous attire.   
A punch sent her flying backwards suddenly, delivered by a small, raven haired woman.   
Thudding against a large boulder, she looked up to find the group in front of her, limping, bleeding, some supporting themselves on others.   
"It's over Eli. Give it up."  
Nico stood in front of her, , blood dripping from multiple wounds.   
The Queen remained silent for a few seconds before croaking out a single word.   
"Why?"  
The group looked bewildered at her.   
"Cuz we beat you..?"  
Honoka let out questioningly.   
"No."  
Eli shook her head.   
"Why are you fighting so hard? Why are you risking your lives, for a cursed world?"  
Her gaze drifted over to Nozomi, who had managed to stumble to her feet.   
"Why risk your life to free a cursed person like me?"  
The wings began to crumble, falling to the ground in black blobs and dissipating into thin air.   
"I think we all have our own answer to that, which rely on the same principle."  
Honoka smiled at the rest.   
"I fight for my friends. We all do."  
She took a deep breath.   
"But I also fight for everyones life. Not just them, the whole kingdoms. I can feel their energy curse through them, their very life essence. I fight to keep that alive."  
Umi stepped forward, grasping onto Honokas hand tightly.   
"I fight for the art of all these worlds. The music, the poems, the paintings. They express every range of emotion, sorrow and loss, but also love and compassion. I fight to preserve those feelings."  
Kotori smiled at that, linking hands with Umi.  
"I fight for the beauty of each season, the pure energy that curses through the wind and brings joy to so many. I could never let those feelings of joy perish."  
She extended her hand out to Maki, who hesitantly accepted it.   
"I fight for passion, that everyone possesses. Their passion for song, for sports, for reading. I fight to keep such burning passions alive."  
Hanayo clasped her hand around Makis, voice steady as she spoke.   
"I fight for all living beings, not just human. All of them, the trees, mice, the grass. I fight to keep their energy cursing."  
Rin grinned as she squeezed her friends hand tightly.   
"I fight for all the animals, scuttling about. They're magical, embracing each day with new hope of survival. I fight for that unbound hope."  
Nico smiled and closed the circle around Eli, having moved the boulder to the side.   
"I fight for everybody's individual smile, that brightens the earth bit by bit. I fight for that unbound joy, that you can only experience with friends. I fight to save that."  
She smiled warmly at Nozomi, who was crouched in front of the Queen, clasping her shaking hands.   
"And you know what I fight for most, right Elichi?"  
Tears began to form in the blondes eyes, as her body began to shake.   
"I fight in the hope of recovering lost love. I fight for unbound, unrestraint love."  
As the last syllable left her mouth, the first tear finally hit the ground.   
And with that, a bright light engulfed the group, causing all to stumble back and cover their eyes.   
The only thing that they could make out, without going blind, was that the source of the radiant light seemed to be the Queen herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go i think on this. How's this for finale?  
> (Also i didnt proof read this, I have exams, so give me some leeway here)


	21. Garden of glass

Maki slowly opened her eyes, being the first one to be able to recover from the blinding light.   
While her vision was still blurry, it took only a few eye rubs to get it back into focus.   
"The hell was that?"  
She muttered, gazing around at the rest.   
Everyone was still covering their eyes but slowly started to recover as well.   
Her gaze wandered slowly over to the woman who had caused the light in the first place.   
Maki didn't know what it had been, but she had assumed that the Queen had used the light to blind them and escape.   
That was not the case however, as the redhead spotted their adversary propped up against Nozomi, who was sporting a very worried look.   
Dread filled Maki at that as she slowly approached them, wincing as she stepped on her knee.   
"Is she..?"  
She said, not sure of what answer she wanted.   
Nozomi shook her head, pointing to the slow rise and fall of the Queens chest.   
"Just unconscious, the light must have exaughsted her...though I don't know why"  
Maki heaved a sigh of relief at that, looking at the rest again.  
At this point they had all scrambled to their feet, slowly approaching the unconscious woman.   
"She's kinda cute like this nya.."  
Rin smiled as she poked the Queens cheek, only to be shooed away again by Nozomi.   
"Don't get too close Rin, this could still be dangerous."  
"It's all so peaceful now though, it's hard to imagine another fight. This is more like the end of a video game than a boss battle."  
Kotori spoke up, causing Nico to give her a confused look.   
"What's a video game?"  
"Yknow, a game you play on the computer?"  
"And that is?"  
"An electronic device..?"  
Kotori looked just about at the end of her rope at these questions.   
"Look, I'll show you if you ever come to my place."  
Nico scoffed at that.   
"Not even 24 hours ago you were attempting to murder me."  
"Hey, that's when I still thought you were gonna kill Umi chan. If we play video games, I'll only kill ya in-game."  
"That still sounds brutal."  
Nico sighed, bringing her attention back to the Queen, who was slowly starting to stir.   
"Eli?"  
She knelt down in front of her, while keeping a safe distance.   
"Elichi?"  
Nozomi spoke up, shaking the blonde slightly, who muttered something unbearable.   
"What?"  
The raven haired shared a confused look with Nozomi.   
"No idea. Elichi?"  
She tried again, pocking her side.   
"Five more minutes."  
The blonde muttered, turning over and subsequently burying her face in her friends chest.   
"I-Is she for real?"  
Umi questioned, unsure of what to make of this.   
Not even twenty minutes ago and that woman was attempting to murder them and now she was acting like a kid?  
"E-Elichi are you alright?"  
Nozomis face was flustered as she lifted up the blondes head a bit.   
"Huh..?"  
She blinked, suddenly shooting up, almost slamming into Nozomis jaw who only narrowly managed to swing her head out of the way.   
"OhmygodOhmygodImsosorry!"  
Ei garbled as she stared at her former lovers chest which was prominently only covered by a thin fabric, as Eli had allowed her barely any clothing as "pet".   
"I-I thought it was pillows!"  
Nozomis confused look broke into a bright smile as she sprung up, enveloping the blonde.   
"Elichi!"  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes and Nozomi clung onto her for dear life.   
"Y-Yes? Is something wro-"  
Eli broke off as she caught sight of the rest, who was standing around them, absolute awe adorning their faces.   
"Who-Nozomi who are they?"  
"Nozomi step away."  
Nico cleared her throat as she stepped forward, guard still up.   
She was limping slightly as she wiped blood off her face.   
Elis face betrayed fear as she caught sight of Nicos now raised sword.   
She felt Nozomis grip loosen as the shorter women turned to the raven haired.   
"Nicochi, relax. She's normal, I can feel her power again..not that coldness but hers."  
"But-"  
Nozomi snipped her fingers, sending every weapon in the room clattering against the opposite wall.   
"There's no need for weapons."  
Nico groaned, walking closer to inspect the former evil woman.   
"Wh-What's with that look? Wait Nico, have you grown?"  
Eli almost squeaked, stepping closer to her friend.   
"Oh my god, that's at least a few centimeters! Wait how did you do that, last time I saw you was last week."  
The raven haired looked disgruntled over at Nozomi.   
"Is she for real?"  
Shrugging, the later motioned for Umi to hobble over to them, she had hurt her kneecap earlier that day.   
"Elichi, who is this?"  
The blonde looked confused as she stared at the blue haired woman, who seemed very uncomfortable in her presence.   
"How should I know?"  
"A-Ah.."  
"If I may speak about that"  
Umi bowed deeply, doing her best to keep her voice stable.   
"You don't need to bow"  
Nozomi whispered briskly.   
"She's still royalty."  
Her focus shifted back to the Queen who was now more than just confused.   
"My name is Sonoda Umi. I'm one of the guardians who Nozomi backhandedly recruited. You captured and tortured me until my breaking point in the not to distant past."  
A moment of silence hung after that, broken as Eli almost screamed out loud.   
"I did WHAT?!"  
"Okay, we got a full blown memory loss here."  
Nico sighed, pointing to the rest.   
"Nozomi will bring you back up to pace but to sum it up, you destroyed Makis knee, almost got Kotori there to murder me, were like inches close to killing me and much more."  
Umi found it almost unnerving at this point at how different the Queens chracter had become.   
"N-No way..how would I?"  
"I'll explain soon Elichi."  
Nozomi smiled brightly as she took the blondes hand.   
"For now though, Kotori, Umi. Go calm the rebels and take count of the dead. Hanayo and Rin, go try to heal as many soldiers as you can, use Rin as transportation to infirmary camps. Nico, take Maki directly to Riko and stay there, we'll catch up to you."  
Nozomi looked around as the pairs teamed up, catching sight of Honoka standing alone.   
"Honoka, go look for your girlfriend."  
She grinned and sent her a quick wink.   
"Don't forget protection."  
The ginger blushed a mad shade of red before hurrying off with everyone else.   
Everyone but Nico and Maki that was.   
"Eli."  
Nico stepped forward, a small smile forming on her lips before she dashed forward, pulling the two into a tight embrace.   
"Welcome back."  
She muttered, before stepping away and helping the redhead hobble to the door, which seemed useless as much of the wall was nonexistent.   
As the two walked out of sight, Nozomi turned to the former possessed woman.   
"Now, I think I really have some explaining to do over what happened."

\---

Umi smiled as she watched hordes of rebels quiet down (granted they had done that because she had dowsed them in water but nevermind that)  
"Everyone, we have great news!"  
She started, hoping her voice was loud enough.   
She jumped as it turned out to be incredibly loud and the explanation seemed to be Kotori, as she had a little (cute) grin plastered on her face.   
"Queen Ayases curse has been broken!"  
The last part was fallowed by cheers of joy and as Umis eyes swept the crowd, she could see patches of still resisting guards put down their weapons in defeat.   
"Inform all of the castle, collect anything you need from it. Food and Money that were taken are yours again!"  
She felt pumped up as she watched the crowd cheer.   
This felt right for some reason, standing in front of many and making them smile.   
The idea of idols flashed through her mind at that, which for some reason she found oddly intriguing.   
"Let today be known as the the day that all of you united and fought for your liberty!"  
Kotori yelled into the crowd, fist-bumping the air.   
As the cheering died down a bit, Umi heard Kotori giggle as she stood up again to speak three more words.   
"Liberté! Égalité! Fraternité!"  
She laughed as the crowd chanted that on blindly, seemingly to high on victory to question it.   
Umi sighed as she turned away, ready to walk towards where Nico and Maki would be.   
How the hell had Kotori used a time like this to make a goddamn history reference?  
The ash haired landed next to her, still caught in a giggling fit.   
"I can't believe you did that."  
Umi muttered amused.   
"Did what?"  
"You brought a history reference in."  
She looked over at Kotori, who was barely able to keep it together at this point.   
"You realize that French probably isn't even a language in this world right?"  
"So?"  
"They have no idea what they are screaming."  
That seemed to be the wrong thing to say however, as a mischievous grin spread across her face.   
"Oh my god, I gotta get them to scream 'Lesbiennes pour la victoire'!"  
"No you will NOT!"  
Umi burst out, quickly grabbing onto her friends wrist.   
"A), you can not do that, b) you aren't even a Lesbian."  
Kotori stared at her at that for a moment, looking almost dumbfounded.   
"Umi...have I seriously not made it obvious enough yet?"  
Having left out the chan part that she usually used, Umi was more than confused now.   
"What?"  
"Umi, dear, I'm definitely into girls. Seriously, have you seen my room? Girls girls girls! And like all of our interactions ever! GOD how dense are you??"  
Ending the sentence, Kotori sounded extremely exasperated.   
"S-So you're gay..?"  
Umi asked, a slight hopeful tone in her voice.   
"About as gay as you."  
"I'm not-"  
The blue haired woman broke off at the look Kotori was shooting her.   
"Okay I am."  
"Nothing to be ashamed of, literally all of us are."  
"Wait Maki isn't"  
"Umi have you seen her and Nico? I could slice that sexual tension with a knife."  
Okay yeah, that was true.   
"And I'm sure the reader is getting frustrated with our lack of dating as well at this point."  
"Reader?"  
Umi questioned, wondering if Kotori had lost her mind.   
Wait no, she already has. That much was obvious at her murder attempts.   
"I dunno. Point is we aren't dating."  
"Kotori...are you asking me out?"  
"I may."  
She replied simply, removing any distance that had existed between the two.   
"What would be your answer?"  
"Uh-No-I mean! Yes please-wait no I mean-damnit what?"  
The ahs haired laughed as one could clearly see Umis brain completely short-circuiting.   
Using the chance, she swooped in a planted a kiss on her friends lips, only for   
said person to promptly fall unconscious.   
Had Kotori not been mildly anticipating this, the archer would have hit the ground.   
"Goddamnit I broke her again."

\---

"Oh my god.."  
Eli whispered hoarsely as Nozomi finished her tale.   
"How do I not remember any of that?!"  
"I told you, it's the curse."  
She smiled sadly.   
"I almost lost you to it."  
"God how do I make this right?!"  
Eli began pacing around, desperately searching for an answer.   
"Not that. No! Damnit!"  
She kept muttering over and over to herself, not noticing that her lover had headed over to a sort of control panel.   
"We could start off with giving everyones power back? It will return to its original owner on its own."  
Nozomi smiled as she took Elis hand, guiding it to what seemed to be a middle aged magical monitor. That's at least how any modern person would describe it.   
"Yeah true. First things first."  
Eli placed her hand spread out on the tablet, making it emit a soft glow.   
In an instance, bands of bright light, all colors to be seen.   
"Hey just in time for pride month!"  
Nozomi exclaimed, shrugging as she earned a confused look.   
"Something they have on the guardians world."  
The blonde sighed then took Nozomis hand, guiding her to the middle of the room, where a large hole adorned it and light shone in.   
"Time to make all of these wrong right again."  
Grasping firmly onto her hand, Eli took flight, landing lightly on the roof.   
You couldn't see everywhere from here, but it would have to do.   
"Can you still do the voice enhancement charm?"  
"Of course, when should it start?"  
"Now."  
The young Queen stepped to the edge, clearing her throat, which came out way to loud.   
"Wait don't include that!"  
Nozomi giggled at that.   
"You did, I didn't do anything."  
"Gah! Anyway uh...hello everyone. No that's not how you start a speech..dangit I haven't done one ever, not a big one."  
"Just speak your mind Elichi."  
Nozomi clasped her lovers hand, slowly calming her down.   
"Right. Dear people of Otonokizaka. This is your Queen, Eli Ayase, speaking. I'm happy to tell you that whatever curse had been layed on me has now been freed, thanks to the courage of many. I know you may not want to hear from me and may condemn me for everything I've done, and I wouldn't blame you for it. I've caused many deaths and much grief under the curse and I can not take back those actions.  
However!  
I will do my best to restore the world to its previous status quo, a world without suffering. I'm of free mind again and I will work nonstop to rectify what I have done. Take anything you need from the castle today, plunder it if you want.   
File reports on what damaged I caused and I will do my best to amend it.   
Now I know, many of you will want me dead but I will need to remind you that as the most powerful of this kingdom, I still have all legal power necessary to continue my rule.   
Please just give me time.   
That will be all for now, Nozomi how do I stop the cha-damn it's still going-why are you laughing? Hey cut the charm off!"

\---

"So this is where the garden was?"  
Eli stared flabbergasted at the large expanse of land that stretched out in front of her.   
"You cursed a lot of people."  
Nozomis voice was solemn as she picked up a lonely rose petal.   
"Some even died."  
"I can't believe it.."  
Eli muttered, standing at the sidelines.   
"Nozomi, give me your memories of this garden."  
"What will you do with that?"  
"Just give them."  
Eli barked, regretting the harsh tone immediately.   
Taking Nozomis hand, she walked over to the side again.   
"Close your eyes and give me your memories. Only open when I say so."  
Nozomi nodded slowly, closing her eyes.   
She concentrated quickly on everything she remembered from the garden, from the black roses to its freedom.   
She could feel the memories pass through her fingertips and before long, Eli let go of her hand.   
Only seconds later, the command came.   
"Open your eyes."  
She whispered gently.   
Nodding, the sorceress opened her eyes, breath hitching at the sight.   
The garden was back.   
But it wasn't the same, light flooded it, it shone magnificently.   
"What did you.."  
She breathed out.   
"I made a monument, commemorating all the lives lost...no better place than here."  
Eli stroked a glass flower softly, careful not to cut herself.   
"What will you call it?"  
"Me?"  
"It best be named by someone who fought so courageously, don't you think?"  
Nozomi didn't know if she agreed with that, but only one name seemed to fit this place, so why not say it.   
"I think I'll name it"  
She smiled as she spoke out the last words, knowing them to fit perfectly (both symbolic and as pun)  
"Garden of glass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops thats been a bit. Excuse typos, i wanted to get this out as fast as I could.   
> One chaoter left!  
> Tell me if theres any loopholes I accidentally made please before I finish this and tell me whatcha think 
> 
> I mean if you want
> 
>  
> 
> You don't have to
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i mean yeah...


	22. Wrapping it up

"Honoka, get this tree off of me!"  
Umi cried in rage, struggling to free herself from a fallen oak.  
"Sorry! I was trying to unblock a river bed!"  
The ginger stumbled over the ruble as she made her way over, lifting up the tree with ease.  
"There you go."  
Wordlessly, Umi got up, brushing herself off.  
"You're still working at that river?"  
She inquired, her voice almost unnaturally friendly.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You should be careful, the waters can be very rough."  
The archers smile turned wicked as she walked off slowly back to her own designated work area.  
"Oh fuck"

\---

Kotori groaned as she heaved up a large cloud of dust.  
Yes, that doesn't sound like much, but that dust was literally all the dust of the entire city so give her a break.  
"Why is dust so heavy?!"  
"I-I think anything can be heavy if it accumulates."  
Hanayo muttered, her hands flitting over the bark of a now healed tree.  
The entire group had spent the last few days roaming the streets and helping where they could.  
That included everything from healing, which Riko would often take over, to cleaning poisoned water.  
Fires had had to be put out and smoke cleared and families had needed to be reunited.  
All in all, it had been one hell of a hectic few days and even with the queens help, they were exaughsted.  
This slowly became evident at smaller slip ups on everyones part like Honoka dropping a fucking tree on her friend or Nico almost cutting her own arm off as she fought some sentient, poisonous plants.  
God knows how those had even come to existence.  
"Yeah but, it's DUST!"  
Kotori screamed as she balled it together in the air, creating one, surprisingly small ball of dense dust.  
"Where do I put this?"  
She inquired, visibly trembling to keep it in the air.  
On a normal day, she would have lifted this with ease but, as they were now running on like two hours of sleep and five galleons of star, meridians equivalent of coffee, this was proving to be a challenge.  
"Maybe I can dig a hole and we can burry it?"  
Hanayo offered, getting up from her resting position and trying to get rid of sticky tree sap from her fingers.  
"Nice idea, but I have an even better plan."  
"Hm?"  
A small grin spread across the ash haired girls face.  
"We drop it over the White House in America. If they're busy cleaning, they can't do anything bad!"  
"I-I feel like that may be taking it a step too far."  
Hanayo laughed, scooping out a large part of the ground, causing minor tremors.  
"Did-Did you just cause an earthquake?"

\---

"And here we go!"  
Maki laughed triumphant, finally having mastered a small, smokeless flame.  
"Nice. Only took you three days."  
Nico cheered, gathering different belongings in one spot for villagers to reclaim.  
"I hear distain in your voice."  
"Noooo, really?"  
Maki shot her friend a glare.  
"Now it's mocking."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about"  
The raven haired shrugged innocently.  
They kept on working for a few silent minutes, in which Maki began lighting the torches that had been brought to her.  
She pilled the lit ones up, grinning proudly at her invention of heatless, smokeless, indestructible and unspreading fire.  
"Hey Nico?"  
A thought had suddenly come to mind, interrupting her current train of such.  
"hm?"  
"Before we were interrupted, you said you knew that the curse could be broken because it worked on you. Explain that."  
Out of the corner of her eye, the redhead caught Nico visibly freezing up.  
"It...it's kind of a long story."  
"Then hurry up."  
Maki retorted quickly.  
"Well..."

\---

"Yknow, I feel kinda useless."  
Tsubasa sighed, sitting on a hillside that overlooked the city.  
"Same."  
"I second that."  
Yukiho and Alisa groaned, as they sprawled out in the grass.  
"I even have powers! I could help...if I remember how to use them.."  
Yukiho laughed at that.  
"And I can be possessed. But as neither of us can use that, we're stuck here, explaining as best we can to Tsubasa here what has happened."  
"For the record, I'm still confused."  
"Maybe I should try to explain then?"  
A soft voice approached them from behind.  
Looking back, Yukiho saw purple hair and a faint sense of recognition washed over her.  
"Do I know you? I mean other than the small glimpse I got before in the fight."  
"Well, I have been inside you."  
Tsubasa snorted.  
"That sounds wrong."  
Nozomi sighed, trying not to send a swift kick into that woman's direction.  
"Head out of the gutter."  
"Sorry sorry."  
"Anyway, I was the one who uh..possessed you. I didn't really wanna and I know that you landed in the hospital so uh...my bad?"  
Nozomi grinned sheepishly.  
"Riko fixed that wound now too so no harm done. But why me?"  
Yukiho inquired, sitting up as the position had started to hurt her back.  
"Well multiple reasons really. For one, you're a guardians sister and friend of Alisa and well.."  
She drawled out, looking unsure about the next part.  
"I don't know if I should reveal it, it's pretty dangerous information to say out loud."  
"Oh come on!"  
Yukiho burst out.  
"That's no fair!"  
The purple haired witch sighed, patting the younger one on the head sympathetically.  
"I'll give you a hint alright? Alisa and you are connected in a very special way."  
"What does that even-"  
"Now, I should probably explain then?"  
Nozomi continued, completely ignoring the younger girls protests. 

\---

"Honoka!"  
You half screamed half laughed.  
The ginger had, out of the middle of fucking nowhere, been drenched by a giant title wave.  
"I'm fine Im fine"  
She muttered, shaking her head and subsequently splattering You as well, who whined in protest.  
"I really should have learned this by now."  
She sighed, laying down onto the wet ground in a big slosh.  
"Never piss off Umi."

\---

"The Queen wasn't the only one to be cursed."  
Nico sat down on a pile of rubble, hoping that it did not contain a body.  
"I get that far. Why?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. It seems that the curse is not spread by blood relation as I had previously thought, but through exposure to a cursed victim."  
Maki nodded slowly, slowly being able to get it all together in her head.  
"As I was-no as I am a close friend of hers, I was pretty quickly affected. That's why I've only been Rebel for maybe two years."  
"How did you break it?"  
The redhead inquired, doing her best to still seem like she only half cared.  
"I didn't. I was stopped by my little siblings, who are currently living with my mother on the countryside in safety. They came up to me as I, according to them was in some sort of "trance" and.."  
Nico trailed off, leaving the end of her sentence hanging.  
"And?"  
"Well, they hugged me. And it broke. Snap!"  
The raven haired snipped her fingers, as if to emphasize it.  
"I came too. I stopped and I fought against my own army."  
"How is that possible?"  
"At first I thought, maybe it was blood bound, yknow like how we thought the curse was transmitted. But I quickly came to realize that wasn't it at all. I mean, Nozomi remained at Elis side untouched for years. So it had to be something else."  
Nico stroked her sword in thought, flicking away last specks of blood.  
"That's when it hit me. The answer seems really obvious after all this actually."  
"It does?"  
"It's love! The curse was born out of hate for the King and Queen. As such, it's polar opposite would be it's weakness. Nozomis love for Eli is immense and so is the one I have for my siblings. That's the only way it could be broken."  
Maki nodded, pacing around on the surprisingly dustless floor of the castle entrance hall.  
"But why did the curse not shatter for Eli way sooner? Nozomi was constantly with her, was she not?"  
"I'm going to assume that she never dared show her true forms of love when she was with Eli. It would have been to dangerous to get closer."  
"To think this all could have ended so easily.."  
Nico shrugged, sheathing her weapon.  
"We're always smarter after it happened."

\---

"Nozomi chan?"  
"Hm?"  
Nozomi turned around to find Rin standing in behind her and Eli, heaving heavily.  
After finishing a really short recap of the happenings of the last few days, she had quickly gone back to rejoin Eli as she tried to fix everything she could. "I need to ask you something."  
"Ask away."  
"What happened in the end?"  
Rin looked at the two, pointing at Eli.  
"How did you pin her down? Why did you have robes? What did Eli scream of you killing someone? And why couldn't she stab you?"  
Nozomi, to the gingers surprise, shrugged in response.  
"I only have guesses on that."  
"And those are?"  
The witch shook her head, gazing back at Eli.  
"I need to confirm them first. Then I will."  
The blonde tilted her head, unsure of what her lover was getting at.  
"I need to access the time records of Kandrakar Elichi."  
Nozomi replied to the Queens unspoken question, to which a look of shock flashed through both hers and Rins face.  
"What?! B-But that's impossible! You know it was-"  
"I know. But I'm sure that I can access them."  
Eli sighed unsurely.  
"It's a necessity Elichi. Please?"  
"Fine. But we better bring the others with us. We have a heart to return anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllllmost done here!  
> Sorry it took so long (I say that a lot dont I) but I was kinda demotivated for a bit as you may know if you read the last chapters notes of Rode to despair.  
> But now I'm back on track and ready to finish this!


	23. History of Kandrakar

"Alright, what I'm about to show you is incredibly sacred."  
Nozomi stood on a small tree stump as she spoke to the group in front of her.  
They had let them work until sundown and afterwards summoned the whole group to a small field, just south of the castle.  
"Tred on it with extreme caution and do not break anything. It used to be the center of the Universe"  
Maki looked confused at that, having noticed the past tense.  
"Used to be?"  
A sad look overcame the four meridians.  
"I see earth really didn't change then."  
Eli muttered as she strode to the front of the group.  
"Kandrakar was destroyed in a battle, many thousands of years ago. Said downfall occurred as the heart was supposed to be passed on to the next generation, as it had been for eons. However.."  
The blonde stopped, leaving time for Nico to speak up.  
"They refused. Due to unnatural circumstances, they had kept the heart for far longer than any guardians previously. Their time had been what became a decade of terrors. They ranged from mad scientists in your world, to threats from completely different dimensions."  
At that, Rin took up the mantel of storytelling, noticing Nicos fatigue.  
"They were allowed to keep the heart for years after the threats subsided afterwards, as to make sure that if they would arise again, they could fight. But after another two decades of peace, the council decided that it was finally time to return the heart to its rightful place. Kandrakar."  
"But that never happened..."  
Nozomi softly said, a look of pain overcoming her face.  
"The guardians refused. They had possessed the power for so long that it overtook them completely. In the history of Kandrakar, only very few had ever kept the heart for so long and all of them had later become council members. They had been able to resist the urge. Unlike the guardians. In the ensuing fight, Kandrakars inhabitants were wiped out completely and the castle began to crumble under the loss of magic. The guardians, having come to their senses at long last, had to watch their mentors die...in the wind guardians case it had been her grandmother."  
"Then?"  
Honoka breathed out through grit teeth.  
"They...they committed suicide."  
A moment of silence overtook the group as they soaked in the information.  
At this point, Honoka was getting really scared of the power that she held.  
What if that happened to her?  
"The power they had amassed combusted as their grief overtook them...great chunks of the castle had been blown away by the fallowing explosion. Luckily not the one I need to see though."  
Nozomi laughed halfheartedly, trying to end on a lighter note.  
"The heart then got into Meridians possession, as the Queen of that time, was able to tame the now enraged heart and bring it back to this world. Over centuries, the heart has caused many wars and the last one, only 70 years ago, was won by Otonokizaka. That's how the power came into our possession."  
Nico continued, looking at all of them with a small grin.  
"You are the first guardians in almost a thousand years!"  
"Wait that doesn't make sense."  
Kotori protested, Umi nodding behind her.  
"A thousand years ago, humans were a whole heap of shit. No way would such a strong power have chosen a barely civilized society as guardians."  
"You make a good point."  
Nozomi spoke up, green eyes glinting in the evening sun.  
"For us it was a thousand years. For you, it's been maybe ten. Let me explain."  
She shut down Honoka who was visibly about to scream in surprise.  
"After the attack, the Queen of Meridian stopped or better said slowed down time on your earth. She also erased any events that occurred after a certain time in the Guardians lives...sadly her power was not enough to also turn back the events of Kandrakar."  
"In other wording, you have all been aging incredibly slowly while the rest of the universe has sped on. When we put Alisa in the care of two undercover meridians in Tokyo she began aging faster and only thanks to cloaking magic did it appear normal. Nevertheless, we had to make sure to get everything back to normal as soon as possible, as the magic would wean."  
"Now that we've got y'all caught up then"  
Nozomi clapped her hands together, creating a large, purple flaming portal.  
"Let's go!"

\---

"Holy shit.."  
Maki muttered, as she took in what must've once been a massive fortress.  
Water still spouted from broken fountains, stairs led into nowhere (though considering the weirdness of a castle in the clouds maybe that had been by design) and walls were crumbling all around them.  
Their footsteps echoed hollowly as they strode forwards carefully, making sure to avoid any of the bones that lay scattered on the ground.  
Maki was glad that the bodies had been decomposed so far, although how that happened on such a bizarre place, she didn't know.  
"Welcome to Kandrakar."  
Nozomi smiled meekly as she held out her hands.  
"I need to go look for something, but feel free to roam around. Nothing has lived here for many years so it's perfectly safe."  
The redhead swallowed empty at that.  
She definitely, totally, absolutely didn't believe in ghosts but..this place gave her the creeps.  
"Wanna come explore with me?"  
Nico spoke up, grabbing Makis arm in an uncharacteristic move of affection.  
"S-Sure"  
At this point, Maki was glad for any company she could get because no way was she going to search this place alone.  
"Oh? Someone's got a date?"  
Eli teased two, a small smile plastered on her face.  
"Sh-Shut up!"  
The raven haired huffed, shuffling off before her other big boobed friend could get in on the teasing.  
Behind them, she could still hear Umis uncomfortable muttering of how she was very uncertain on how to feel about the Queens new demeanor. 

\--- 

"So are we technically a thousand years old?"  
Honoka stretched, strategically wrapping one arm around her (girl)friends shoulders.  
She hoped this would work, she had only ever seen it in dramas on TV.  
Thankfully, Tsubasa didn't pull away.  
"I guess in retrospect to the rest of the multiverses yes."  
"Multiverses?"  
"From what I've been able to gather we travel through portals right? That would make it a multiverse."  
"Hmm"  
Honoka tried thinking about that, but honestly it kinda hurt her brain. Like math did. And english. Okay all subjects but cooking.  
"Maybe. Maybe it's weird teleportation?"  
She offered finally, not completely sure if what she was saying made sense.  
She was smart but, not now. Her brain was basically asleep.  
"I guess that could be. Not that it really matters though, now does it."  
Tsubasa nestled in to the gingers grip slowly, eliciting a small delighted squeal from the later.  
"Hey Tsubasa.."  
"Hm?"  
"Is it...Would it be possible for me to also be taken over by such a power?"  
Honoka let the jewel fly from her hand, letting it float above it as it glowed in a steady pink.  
"I doubt it. You don't seem the type."  
"I'm sure the former guardian didn't either.."  
Honoka muttered, blue eyes fixated on the orb.  
"Well..have you felt any pull of the darkside?"  
"Is that a star wars reference?"  
Tsubasa laughed lightly.  
"Maybe"

\---

"K-Kayochin.."  
Rin gasped as they entered, what she assumed had been the main venue of the fight.  
Blood stains still plastered the floor and walls and skeletons littered the ground.  
Around them, walls still crumbled but for some reason, she couldn't make out a single speck of dust.  
Did that not exist in this world?  
"Rin chan.."  
Hanayo muttered as she slowly approached five figures.  
At first glance, Rin could have sworn that they were alive but-  
"They're...they're stone."  
"How did that happen nya?"  
Rin muttered allowed as she prowled around them.  
She noticed that one was crouched down, her long black hair barely obscuring the look of agony that adorned her face.  
In her hands, she held parts of a skeleton, the remains of which lay on the floor beneath her or clutched in her arms.  
"What is this?"  
Hanayo wondered as she slowly approached one of the statues, incredibly wearily.  
The woman, she looked no older than Hanayo herself, had flaming red hair, rivaling that of Makis color.  
Her hand was outstretched, as if she was grasping for something and tears streaked her face.  
She looked so life like and yet..  
"I'm getting creeped out here.."  
"M-Me too but..I want to know what happened here"  
Rin said firmly, now inspecting a brown haired woman, who was clutching the shoulder of the previous one she had inspected. She seemed like she had been screaming something but the scream was stuck in in her throat.  
The other two were in similar position, faces contorted in agony and..regret?  
"Who are these people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who are these people? I actually kinda cried condemning them to this fate


	24. Signed, Queen Elyon

Hanayo slowly inched away from the statues, getting really uncomfortable around them, as they were extremely life like.   
In doing so, she almost tripped over a small rock, only nearly able to keep balance as a tree shot from the ground, steading her quickly.   
"That-That was not on purpose"  
She breathed, getting back up into a normal standing position and vanishing the tree, hoping it hadn't caused much damage.   
"Nya..look at what you tripped over!"  
Rin gasped, pointing at what turned out to be a shiny golden plaque.   
"What does it say?"  
Hanayo looked at it, surprised that she didn't need to squint.   
Come to think of it, she hadn't put in contacts for days!  
Whatever, she could think of that later.   
"I can't read this nya..the letters are really weird."  
Rin muttered with a confused look.   
"No they aren't. It's just english..god I hope my english is good enough to read this."  
The olive haired looked back at the plaque, noting that it had a small dent on the top, just the size of the heart of kandrakar.   
But that was probably a coincidence.   
"Translate it then"  
"I-I'll try...Okay I got a good version."  
Hanayo reaffirmed as she got a rough draft in her brain.   
"In honor and in memory of my dearest friends who tragically got consumed by the power of the Heart.  
Irma Lair  
Cornelia Hale  
Taranee Cook  
Hay Lin  
Will Vandom  
Let this be a warning to anyone who seeks to wield such great power. 

-Elyon, Queen of Meridian and a loyal friend"

A heavy silence set in as Rin reached forward, stroking over the shining letters as if attempting to read them simply by touch.   
She really was an odd person. Or cat. Or whatever she decided to be at any given moment.   
"Those are the names of the former guardians...and the one true Queen of all Meridian. Legend has it she died soon after, grief stricken...her loyal servant Caleb took over for a while, but something had gone wrong and the Kingdom dissipated into many small parts, including Otonokizaka."  
"You guys have some real depressing history..."  
Hanayo sighed, getting up from her crouched position.   
"We should show this to Maki, Kotori and Umi. I'm sure they would be interested."

\---

"Memory records.."  
Nozomi smiled as she found the record she needed, quickly lifting it from it's pedestal.   
"Elichi, would you mind leaving me alone here for a moment?"  
The blonde looked up, a look of confusion spreading across her face.   
"Am I that big of an annoyance?"  
Nozomi shook her head, a sad smile forming.   
"Not at all...but this is something I need to see alone.."  
"I understand. I'll be with Alisa then...should probably get to know my little sister."  
"Good idea. Have fun"

\---

"Holly shit.."  
Kotori muttered aghast, as she and Umi slowly tread into a small room.   
It had been guarded by a heavy door, but with one touch of her finger, it had disintegrated for no reason.   
"What are those?"  
Umi pointed at five glowing orbs, that lazily flew around in a small circle on top of a marble pedestal.   
Each had a certain color, the same as the glowing bands that had entered them.   
The ash haired found it very weird that that had happened less than a week ago. Her life had been turned upside down in a matter of days.   
Not that she was complaining.   
Well a bit but not much.   
"Something tells me we shouldn't touch them."  
"Is it the lightning that is fizzing around them?"  
Umi smirked wryly as she observed the orbs, which all let out a low buzzing as they occasionally collided into eachother.   
She observed them closely, feeling particularly attracted to the blue one, which slowly seemed to tug into her direction.   
"Umi."  
"Hm?"  
"Can you feel the power coming from them?"  
Kotori asked, a certain excitement adorning her voice.   
"It's...it's so tantalizing.."  
Snapping her vision back to her friend, the archer found Kotoris arm stretched out, her slender fingers only an inch away from an ash haired colored orb.  
Her face looked greedy, almost..almost powerhungry.   
"Kotori! Get away from that!"  
She barked, quickly flinging herself at her friend and smashing against the wall.  
"What was that for?!"  
Kotori screeched, fighting off her "attacker".   
"You were going to touch it! I don't know what would happen and I don't want to find out!"  
A small laugh escaped the woman under her, and Umi could feel her hot breath on her ear.   
Shit that was not good.   
"I'm sorry..the power was just so hypnotizing."  
A small smile spread across her lips as she gazed up into amber eyes.   
"I guess we know now why I wasn't the one entrusted with the heart....I yearn too much for power..guess it doesn't matter though.."  
Umi felt her friends arms wrap around her, trapping her in what must look like a really sexual hug.   
She swore it wasn't.   
This was a total coincidence.   
"I have a whole hunk of power right here in my grasp."  
That did it.   
For what must be an unhealthy amount of times at this point, Umi fell unconscious into Kotoris arms.   
"...Seriously?"

\---

"Hey Nico?"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever been to Kandrakar before?"  
The two of them had spent the last half hour or so, roaming the corridors and trying to find something that wasn't the remains of the former inhabitants.   
And so long, they had had no such luck.   
Also, Maki had no idea where they were.   
"Nope. Why?"  
"Well, do you know how we get back?"  
"Uho."  
Maki face-palmed as she sat down onto a ledge, that overlooked a lot of pink fluffy clouds.   
Oh, what would she do for a cotton candy.   
And a hot date.   
Okay honestly, she had half of that already.   
But cotton candy would still be nice.   
"Yknow something has been bothering me."  
"Your attitude?"  
"What?"  
"I dunno I just said what bothers me. Go on."  
The smaller one shot her a teasing grin and received a death-glare in return.   
"Where are...what were their names..Ellen? And the other one."  
"It's Erena and Anju. And I don't know, that's bothered me too actually."  
"Oh it's not just my attitude?"  
"No that's still a big part."  
Maki sighed, staring off into the distance in thought.   
"I had thought that they too had been cursed...but as they haven't reappeared after the breaking of said curse..."  
Nico trailed off, leaving Maki to finish the sentence.   
Yknow, like couples do.   
It's called subtle flirting.   
"They were actually evil then?"  
Okay that sorta was a finished sentence.   
It totally counts.   
"Yeah. And I'm sure there are many that were loyal to them..In all our operations, many got thwarted. I've long suspected a traitor but..well I haven't unmasked them yet."  
Maki shrugged her shoulders at that.   
"How big of a threat could a few last bad guys be anyway."

\---

"Hey Yukiho, look at this!"  
Alisa laughed as she floated off the ground, flying in small circles around her friend.   
"Woha that's awesome! I wish I could so that!"  
At that, her feet were lifted off the ground, causing her to flail in mid air.   
"There you go."  
A small chuckle came from the young blonde as she held out her hand, keeping her friend afloat.   
"Man, this will come in handy when annoying teachers at school."  
The two laughed at that, tumbling around in midair.   
"Imagine Miss Haruka trying to write on the blackboard, but the chalk keeps evading her."  
Yukiho wheezed through gritted teeth, getting slightly sick from all tumbling in mid air.   
"We are gonna be the prank masters of the goddamn school!"  
"Woha there, seems like you're going into evil mode there."  
A more mature voice broke their small moment.  
Looking down, Alisa found her older sister, gazing up at them kindly.   
Honestly, she didn't know what to think of her. They had hardly spent any actual time together.   
"That's rich coming from an evil Queen."  
She countered, hoping that wouldn't end in her demise.   
"Hey, I never said I was better. When I was smaller, I always pulled my teachers chairs away last minute so that they tumbled to the ground."  
A wide grin spread across Alisas face at that.   
She guessed that it really wouldn't take that much time to warm up to her newly discovered sister. 

\---

Honoka stooped down, examining the small golden plaque.   
After a few hours of roaming around the grounds, Nozomi had called them all by amplifying her voice, god that had given her a shock, and told them to meet where Rin and Hanayo were.   
Another hour later and everyone finally had found the way out of the maze like corridors.   
"So this is a message from a Queen that lived a thousand years ago?"  
The ginger inquired, gazing up at the Queen.   
"Yes, her name was Queen Elyon and she had been a close friend of the guardians you see before you...her powers were split into multiple high counselors and her child when she died..that's how the Kingdoms of Meridian came to be."  
Nozomi gave a lighthearted laugh as she settled onto a small fallen pillar.   
"Believe it or not, Elichi here is a direct descendant of that powerful woman."  
"Wooow really?"  
Honoka looked at the blonde in new wonder.   
"That's what our family archives show yes..although my power is but a fraction of what she possessed."  
"It's still super strong!"  
Eli shook her head at that.   
"Not at all. You were able to beat me after all."  
"Eli it took thousands of soldiers and the fucking guardians to bring you down. Don't be modest."  
Nicos tone had lost it's bite in the end as she burst out into a small giggle.   
The small conversation was interrupted however as Honoka let out a scream of surprise.   
As all heads swiveled in her direction, they could see the Heart floating out of her chest, making a beeline for the small crevice in the plaque.   
"Wh-what's going on?"  
Hanayo screeched, inching away from the out of control orb.   
Before anyone could react, it niched itself into the crevice, and the entire plaque suddenly dissolved, leaving the heart floating in midair, which Honoka quickly snatched back.   
A second later, a loud bang could be heard as the room was flooded in pink light for a second. In that moment, the ginger felt a large power surged through her body, leaving it all tingly.   
"O-Okay what was that"  
Nico muttered, slowly inching forward to inspect the small hole that now adorned the ground.   
"Hey there's a paper in it."  
Honoka carefully took it out, handing it to Umi the moment she opened it.   
"I-It's english.."  
"If someone would study more she could read it."  
Umi replied half jokingly.   
"Just translate will you?"  
"Sure"  
The archer cleared her throat, before slowly beginning to read and translate.  
"Dear Guardians..yes I know you are Guardians, only you could open my seal on the plaque. You will just now have experienced a loud noise and a feeling of power will have surged through your being. What you have just witnessed was the fall of the second Veil of and the power that had been stored in it, is now inside of you. I set up the second not around Meridian, but Earth. The Veil is to protect and isolate Earth as it's time slows down, until new Guardians are chosen. As of now, that no longer exists and your time will progress as usual. You, who have lived now in faster worlds with your powers, will experience changes in your daily lives from now on.   
Good luck with that.   
I can finally rest now, knowing the heart is in a safe spot but be warned!  
Do not keep it.   
It will destroy you as it destroyed my friends.   
Kanrakar is probably still in ruins and Meridian has never been a good harbor for power, so I suggest that you destroy the Talisman once and for all. It will be one power source less in the Galaxy for evil to get it's grip on.   
But in the end, it is not my decision.   
I'm probably long dead and have no say in the matter, I can only hope that you will do the right thing.   
I wish you all the best of Luck.   
-Elyon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew really close now I swear.........I might make a sequel who knows. Is that a good idea?


	25. Love, Maki

"We should..destroy it?"  
Honoka muttered aghast.   
"I'm against it. It would be foolhardy to do so."  
Kotori spoke up, pulling Umi to one side with her.   
"Umi thinks so too. Don't you?"  
"While my reasoning may be differently from yours..I simply don't think that destroying such an ancient relic is a good idea."  
Umi looked at the rest, some of which looked undecided.   
Her gaze naturally wandered towards the purple haired woman, as she had acted as their guide in magical things, who smiled apologetically.   
"We Meridians have no right to interfere here. It's your decision."  
Honoka groaned.   
"I knew you'd say that.."  
"What do you think Hanayo?"  
Kotori asked sweetly, a small menacing tone underlying her voice.   
"I-I don't like destroying things b-but the risk of keeping it is so big..S-someone make my decision!"  
She wailed, looking at Rin for help.   
"Sorry Nya. I don't know anything about this, besides I agree with Nozomi chan here. I have nothing to say in this case."  
Hanayo glanced away, a look of desperation spreading across her face.   
"B-But I don't know what I-"  
"You can remain impartial Hanayo, nobody is forcing you to decide."  
Eli smiled gently at her, attempting to calm the young earth guardians nerves.   
"I-I choose that then.."  
She muttered quietly.   
"I..I chose destroy."  
Maki spoke up, earning a glare from Kotori.   
"I feel like we should head this Queen Elyons warning...I mean no offense but I can name at least one person in this group that would fall for power if she was to keep it for too long."  
Her gaze landed on the ash haired, who tensed up at that.   
"What are you accusing me of here?"  
"Simply that you are controlled by your emotions and urges. Such a person can not be around power for too long."  
Her tone remained calm, but the accusing atmosphere was hard to oversee.   
Even Honoka had picked up on it.   
"I can handle power just fine! I don't think I like the way you are treating me here Maki. I would almost feel like you don't trust me."  
Kotoris voice had grown cold, as she stared challengingly at the redhead.   
"In this case, I don't. And I don't think Umi should either."  
Her gaze wandered to Umi, who scowled at that.   
"I feel like your judgement is clouded by your feelings for Kotori here. Neither of you should be anywhere near power as it stands."  
"My feelings are not obscuring anything here! Why are you driving a rift between us?"  
She shot back, linking her hands with that of her probably-girlfriends.  
Maki groaned as she looked in Nico for help.   
"You agree with me right? Kotori is completely ruled by her emotions. Her emotions for her!"  
She pointed an accusing finger at Umi, who sputtered a few words in response before composing herself again.   
"Ruled by her emotions? At least she's not the one setting things on fire the moment things don't go her way!"  
At that, Honoka shot forward, placing herself between the two fighting parties.   
"G-Guys calm down.."  
"Stay out of this!"  
The three shouted at her, as she was thrown away by a gust of wind, smacking into Hanayo with a shuddering gasp.   
Behind them, Rin quickly rushed to aid them up, Tsubasa and Yukiho glaring daggers at Kotori.   
Before any more retorts could be made, Honoka scrambled back up again, only to be knocked back off her feet, her head smashing against a stone pillar with a sickening thud.   
"I said stay out of this!"  
Kotori roared.  
Maki looked at her friend aghast, noticing blood trail from her head as she stumbled to her feet.   
"Honoka!"  
Tsubasa and Yukiho screamed, running to her side.   
"I'm...I'm fine."  
The ginger muttered, wiping blood away from her neck in a way to flaky motion.   
The two turned to Kotori, pure fury emitting from them.   
"What the fuck Kotori?!"  
Yukiho screamed, rushing up to the ash haired and grasping onto her collar.   
"Why would you do that?"  
Tsubasa chimed in from Honokas side, not daring to let go of her in fear of the ginger loosing her footing.   
"I-I.."  
Kotori stuttered, at loss for words as the whole room turned to her.   
"Hanayo! Can you heal her?"  
Hanayo nodded, making her way over quickly, and placing her hand on the wound.   
"I-It won't take long.."  
In front of them, Maki had resumed her former barrage.   
"This is why you of all people shouldn't have power! You act on every emotion you possess, uncaring about the consequences! This thing needs to be destroyed!"  
She made a sweeping gesture towards the jewel, that now lay on the ground, a small crack having formed on it as Honoka had dropped it.   
"It is too dangerous to be kept by any one of us. Even Honoka! She too would succumb at some point."  
Kotori shook her head, unable to rebuke the words of the redhead.   
All she did was mutter the same words over and over again under her breath, as she attempted to calm her breathing.   
"I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to.."  
A strong grip enveloped her from behind, glaring daggers into the redhead.   
"There has to be another option. Destroying a giant magical jewel can not come without consequence!"  
"That's actually a good point."  
Eli spoke up, finishing up a conversation Nozomi, Alisa and her had seemingly had.   
"The destruction of a worlds heart could result in disaster."  
"What happens when it gets destroyed?"  
Hanayo asked, laying Honoka down after healing up the wound as best she could.   
"Essentially it releases a whole worlds worth of energy. However, it's never been done so..."  
Nozomi trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.   
"Y-You know.."  
Alisa spoke up, unsure if she had the authority to weigh in here.   
"I was talking with my sis and Nozomi and..I may have a solution.."  
All eyes were fixated on her now, everyone hoping for a peaceful solution.   
"Well..it's really going to sound outlandish but...how about you guys become the new council of Kandrakar?"  
Silence.   
Umi and Kotori looked more confused than anything, while Maki and Hanayo seemed relieved.   
"I see what you're getting at. We keep the power, get more even. But in turn we have to use it constantly, so it can't overtake you."  
Alisa nodded, happy that her suggestion had come through.   
"How would that be Kotori, Umi?"  
Maki turned to the two, smiling apologetically.   
She did mean what she had spouted before, but she also did feel bad for being so harsh in their fight.  
"Sounds reasonable...except for a few small wrinkles."  
"Like?"  
"Well, it's a big responsibility, as I've been able to recollect we'd be the center of all multiverses. We don't even know what to do!"  
Nozomi laughed lightly at that.   
"It's pretty simple. You go around fixing conflicts across dimensions, every now and then elect new guardians and collect magic artifacts. And of course, act all wise and mighty."  
"Yeah..simple"  
Umi smirked wryly.   
"Then what about our lives at home? There's no way we can do both."  
"I actually have an answer to that."  
Alisa walked over to Yukiho at that.   
"You live your normal lives until it's time to get a job. Then you take over Kandrakar. It's lasted decades, centuries without. Another few years won't make a difference. And in the meantime, someone without magic, like Yukiho, can keep the heart."  
Behind her, Kotori could hear the Queen groan slightly.   
"Yes uh...how about Tsubasa? She seems more uh...responsible?"  
Yukiho sighed at that.   
"You know what, can't even argue with that. It's probably best if someone non related to the guardians has it anyway."  
Everyones attention shifted to Tsubasa at that, who looked at them confused.   
"Are you serious? Me?"  
Nodding, Honoka got up, well no stumbled up, and placed the jewel in Tsubasas hand.   
"Good luck with that."  
"H-Hey! I don't know what to-How do I keep this safe?"  
"A heart can't be taken as long as the bearer or keeper doesn't give it. In this case, the guardians will keep certain powers but give up the transformation process. The bearer can not give consent anymore. Only you, the keeper can. In other words, don't give it to anyone. Ever. That includes your friends...especially Kotori."  
Nozomi gestured over to the ash haired who didn't even look very offended.   
Knocking Honoka open had seemingly blown some sense into her again.   
"Y-Yeah.."  
"I'll keep it then. Locked up in my room."  
"Great! Now that that is settled, let's get home!"  
Honoka cheered.   
"There's still on thing I want to do actually."  
Nozomi interrupted the gingers cheering, holding out her palm.   
In one bright flash, a handful of small, golden rings appeared.   
"Everyone take one of these. Meridian may still need the guardians help so this will help with it. If it ever begins vibrating, we need help. A constant vibration means go immediately. If you need to transform, all Tsubasa needs to do is hold the crystal to her ring and you'll transform. They even act as folders."  
Nozomi grinned as the group put on the small rings, clearly pleased with her invention.   
"So basically a really weird phone.."  
Umi muttered, surprised that the ring fit any of her fingers perfectly.   
"What exactly is a folder?"  
"It's what I did before. That purple glowing stripe."  
"Oh I thought that was a portal."  
The purple haired witch shook her head at that.   
"It's basically a door to another dimension. One without a veil. With a bit of practice you can do it too. All you gotta do is think of the world you wanna visit and where it is. Then strike your ring down and bam! Done."  
Hanayo smiled at that.   
"Finally something nondestructive."  
"So...we should say our goodbyes for now then."  
Alisa sounded sad as she pulled her sister into a hug.   
They had only truly spent a few hours with eachother, but she knew that they would form a loving relationship.   
"I'll visit as soon as I can"  
Eli laughed lightly at that, ruffling her sisters hair.   
"You better, you're the princess."  
On the side, Nico was tugging at Makis hem, doing her best to get her attention  
"What?"  
"Can..can you come with me? I want to say goodbye in private."  
Nodding the redhead fallowed her, disappearing in one of the (probably literally) countless halls.   
"We should do it similar.."  
Rin muttered, pulling a slightly confused looking Hanayo along.   
Slowly, the individual couples began to disperse, some, like Alisa and Yukiho or Honoka and Tsubasa, merely bid their farewell and folded back to earth.   
Honoka was back to her good natured self, as result of Hanayos healing and around a half an hour long, non stop apology from Kotori.   
Nozomi sent a quick prayer to the heavens that they didn't fold into a wall or anything similar.   
Others simply stayed before a separation..and some stayed for the beauty of that world.   
Of course, only an hour or so more. 

\---

"I'll miss you yknow.."  
Rin whined, curling up on Hanayos lap. Well as best as she could in human form that was.   
"Me too Rin chan. Promise to visit?"  
"Everyday nya!"  
The ginger smiled up at her friend, both of them erupting into a large blush as they realized the sheer intimacy of their position.   
"I-I should probably go."  
Hanayo sprung off, leaving Rin to tumble ungracefully to the floor.   
After another five minutes of profuse apology, and ten minutes of trying, the olive haired girl finally managed to open up a fold.   
"I'll..I'll see you tomorrow then."  
Rin nodded silently, as she watched the fold slowly envelop her crush.   
In a last second adrenaline rush, she swooped forward, planting a small kiss on her friends lips, before the fold closed.   
And a second later the reality hit her again.   
She would have to face that.   
Tomorrow.   
Oh god what had she done. 

\---

"What did you want to talk about?"  
Maki looked around uncomfortably.   
The two of them had found themselves a small chamber, which was adorned with frogs.   
Marble, stuffed, drawn frogs.   
It honestly looked like someones room.   
"Well..we won't see eachother everyday like Rin and Hanayo..I have duties so.."  
Nico swallowed empty, unsure why she was embarrassed.   
Friends did this all the time right?   
"I wanted to say goodbye in a more..personal way..yknow?"  
The raven haired had had her gaze fixated on the ground, but now as she lifted it, one could clearly see the large blush adorning her face.   
Looking at Maki, she was at least relieved to see that she was not the only one here.   
"I hope that's no problem?"  
"I-I wouldn't have cared either way"  
Makis voice was strained as she said that, but Nicos heart still sunk at that.   
"Oh..I'm-I'm sorry for waisting you time the-"  
"No! That's not what I-Ugh forget it."  
The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.   
Nicos mind was cycling through all the options here, but none seemed right.   
After what felt like an hour, she finally gave up.   
This wouldn't lead to anything.   
Begrudgingly, she got up and began walking back towards the main area, feeling a small tug on her waist.   
Turning around, all she found was Maki, standing around awkwardly.   
"Let's...Let's head back."  
"Y-Yeah"

\---

"Ah, ready to get back to meridian?"  
Nico smiled wryly at her friends, who stood in a tight embrace.   
"Are we interrupting anything?"  
Nozomi laughed and shook her head.   
"Not here you aren't."  
Her gaze shifted over to a small niche in the rock, where Nico could only nearly make out the figures of, what seemed to be Umi and Kotori, tightly entwined in eachother.   
"Are they..?"  
Maki muttered aghast at Umis shamefull behavior.   
"Yeah they are eating eachothers faces off."  
Nozomi retorted, a poignant tone lacing her voice.   
The two seemed to notice the company, scuffling out of the crevice.   
Umi looked entirely embarrassed, and she was definitely seconds away from fainting.   
Again.   
She had to get that under control.   
Kotori on the other hand looked...well she looked smug.   
Very smug.   
"Sorry sorry, we got a bit distracted there."  
She chirped, joining up with the remaining group.   
"Are we ready to go?"  
Maki nodded, sending an uneasy look in Nicos direction.   
"Y-Yeah..yeah we are."  
Kotori smiled lightly, holding out her hand and slashing down, opening up a giant glowing fold.   
In between the flaps, Kotori could barely make out the skyscrapers of Tokyo.   
Before being enveloped completely, the ash haired turned to Maki, whispering a few small words.   
"You were right..don't ever let me get that power."  
Maki smiled happily at that, stepping fully into the fold.   
"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on you."

\---

"Nicochi? Everything alright?"  
Nozomi had noticed her friend being distant ever since Maki had left.   
"Yeah I'm...I'm fine."  
The raven haired sat down onto the lush gras of the royal gardens, toying with the gras beneath her.   
"You guys go on, I want to watch the sunset."  
Nozomi would have liked to pry further, but even she knew when the limit was.   
That didn't always come across that way but she really did.   
Linking her hand into the of the Queens, the two of them proceeded to make their way to the castle, leaving the smaller woman alone with her thoughts.   
Rolling around on the grass, Nico yeeted her dagger from herself, having it land with a clatter on the stone steps.   
Any other weapons soon fallowed suit.   
She didn't need them anymore.   
....She didn't need them anymore!  
The realization finally struck her.   
It was done.   
All done.   
Sure she was still guard captain but.   
The war was done!  
She laughed out loud, a small giggle soon turning into loud cheers of victory.   
In the middle of her high, she threw herself onto the ground again, wanting to relish the feeling of gras, not tattered bits but actual gras.   
As she landed, a small paper fell out of her belt, landing on the lawn. 

\---

"So did you find the answer to my question nya?"  
Rin bounded up to the two love birds, who currently were in the middle of a make out session.   
"S-Sorry for interrupting."  
Rins face flushed red at the sight, funnily enough having an even bigger blush than the two making out.   
"Ah yes about that."  
Nozomi wiped a bot of drool (probably Elis) from her mouth.   
"I actually did. It all leads back to my mother...in the moment I pinned Elichi down, a protective charm she must have pit on me as an infant came into play. Eli couldn't harm me. Because I wasn't me. Not my looks, not my powers."  
Rins face turned into a look of confusion.   
"I became my mother. The original curser who killed Elis parents..."  
Nozomi looked over at Eli cautiously, who simply shrugged.   
"Good riddance."  
"Y-Yeah. Anyway, Cursed Elichi got terrified because she couldn't fight the woman who had killed her parents...so that's what happened. My mothers magic saved me."  
A small laugh escaped Elis lips as she snaked her hands around Nozomis waste, pulling her into a tight embrace.   
"Thank god for it."  
Rin nodded and smiled energetically at the two.   
"Yeah!"

\---

"Huh?"  
Nico didn't recall having any paper on her.   
Unfolding it, she found that it had lines on it and four holes on the side.   
Something she definitely had never seen before.   
Turning it around, her breath hitched.   
It was neat handwriting, signed by the redhead she had thought had bidden her a really cold goodbye.   
Her eyes skimmed the letter, taking a bit to understand the writing.   
Maki had taught her how to read it, well they had skimmed it a bit, so she was able to get it.   
More or less that was. 

"Dear Nico

I really hope you are the only one ever reading this, or I'd never live it down.   
I may have left you in a hurry.   
No, knowing me, I definitely did.   
I'm sorry about that.   
As you have probably noticed, I'm not the best with my feelings so uh..yeah.   
I know I'm a coward, but I can't just leave you hanging like that.   
So uh, here it is.   
I may, sorta, a bit, like you.   
There. Now you know. If you don't want to respond to this, or even don't want to ever see me again I accept that.   
But at least, now you know. 

I hope to see you again soon. 

-Love, Maki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One epilogue and we are done! 
> 
> Please tell me if any plot holes are left open and don't be shy to comment on what you thought of it   
> (it can be negative too)


	26. Epilogue

"Why are we at the school?"  
Maki blinked, staring quizzically at her friend.  
"It's the place I could picture the most clearly in my head...I hope it's not an issue."  
"Not at all"  
Maki smiled as she pointed towards the school entrance.  
"You weren't the only one."  
They hurried up quickly, being greeted by a flustered but happy looking Hanayo.  
"Hey guys. Looks like we all had the same idea huh?"  
Honoka nodded, stepping out from behind the wall, where she had just gotten a juice from the new vending machine.  
"I let Tsubasa get home. You just missed her."  
"It's only us five then. Guess we wanted to stay together. Poetic."  
Umi chuckled, stepping up the schools last steps.  
"You know I wonder actually. Why do you think this place has the same name as their kingdom?"  
"Should we try to find out?"  
Maki spoke up, definitely also intrigued by the prospect of new knowledge.  
"Wouldn't know how..."  
"I know!"  
Honoka burst out, suddenly speeding off into the direction of the greens that surrounded the place.  
"H-Honoka?"  
They all screamed in surprise, scrambling onto their feet.  
"Fallow me! Cmon!"  
"What is this? I don't get it!"  
Maki screamed, panting as she ran after the way to energetic second year student.  
"Hey we'll find out what she has in mind when we're there right?"  
Kotori laughed, grabbing the redheads hand.  
"Come on let's get going!"  
A small smile formed on Makis face as she sped up, slowly matching her friends speed.  
Behind them, Umi had taken Hanayo up into bridal style, easily passing the other two.  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!"  
"Well then prepare for stinking!"  
Maki yelled, gaining ground as fast as she could.  
She could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins as they ran.  
She could feel happy.  
This just felt right!  
This was the best feeling in the world!  
Ceasing their running, the group fell into the grass laughing, wiping tears of joy away.  
"Guess we forgot how fun it can be without responsibility."  
Hanayo smiled, sitting up and looking at the ginger.  
"So, Honoka? What is it?"  
Honoka pointed to a small plaque behind them, that was screwed into the school wall.  
"The old plaque thanking the original builders?"  
Umi questioned, looking at her friend in confusion.  
"It's the oldest thing here. I mean it used to be on the original building before it was replaced so...if there's any clues, then it's here."  
Honoka took out the small jewel holding it up towards the plaque.  
"There's no way.."  
Maki muttered, as the small metal slowly shone, it's writing morphing.  
"No way.."  
"Holly crap."  
The whole group stared in awe at the new sign.  
"Honoka, read it out loud to us."  
Kotori encouraged.  
"S-Sure."  
The ginger cleared her throat and began reading to the group.  
"If you are reading this, then my predictions were correct. I had a premonition that the next batch of young ones would be from this region and look at that! I was right. I'll have you know I studied Japanese just to write this down so you better appreciate it.  
I can say that my soul can rest peacefully now that I know this is being read.  
It means my granddaughters power obsession has ended and we are all long dead.  
I can feel her power corrupting her soul this very minute and while it pains me to do so, I will have to fight her.  
I can feel that within the very air.  
Of course coming from the future, all of you surely know that by now.  
To ensure that you young girls meet, I have travelled back in time a bit and influenced some people in this place to build a school with the same name as one of Meridians provinces and infused it with magic.  
That way, the five Guardians and their family will be drawn towards it.  
I can only hope someone in Kandrakar will be there to give you the Heart.  
Good Luck to you young Guardians.  
-The Oracle, Yan Lin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. We're done.  
> Wow this was a long one.  
> I apologize something so small took so long but a small difficulty in my family kinda came into the way of my writing.  
> (Long story short someone in my family is having a brain surgery tomorrow and I have just been a nervous wreck)
> 
> Anyway as usual, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have a lot of stories in progress right now and the next (after Road to despair)  
> is gonna be a Harry Potter Love Live crossover taking place in the Japanese school and it's gonna be KotoUmi centric with plenty of twists and turns.  
> keep an eye out for that one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey new story. this is the prologue and ill be updating by tomorrow again. do tellme what you think till now and if its peaked your interest


End file.
